Life and Soul Reunited
by Cypher
Summary: Discontinued; rewrite posted.
1. Default Chapter Title

**LIFE AND SOUL REUNITED**

by CypherCA 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Hi everyone. You all know the disclaimer: the Ronin Warriors don't belong to me blah blah blah. This is my first fic so please give me feedback at CypherCA@aol.com. I look forward to any comments, suggestions, critiques, etc. PS-please be gentle with any flames you send me. Enjoy the story! 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Prologue   
  


Five in the morning is what the grandfather clock struck in the giant Koji mansion. Only one individual heard it and he glanced at his own watch, then continued to sit on the couch. At 5:30, a person walked sleepily down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, not noticing the figure on the couch. When he came back out, the figure startled him so much that he spilled the hot coffee down his robe. 

"Morning Sage," the figure on the couch said, trying not to laugh at the scene in front of him. 

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack, if not third degree burns!" Sage screamed quietly so as not to wake the others. He took a few deep breaths to clam himself. When serenity had taken hold of him again, the now very awake Sage redid his robe sash. "What are you doing up so early? Normally you're comatose until the last few minutes before noon." 

"Today's the first day of high school and I wanted to be ready on time. You know, start a new morning routine and arrive with time to spare rather than rushing at the last seconds before the bell," said Rowan, with an impossibly huge grin pasted on his face. 

" Only you would get up this early for school. I'm going to go meditate. I'll see you again at breakfast." With that, Sage left. 

_School isn't the only reason I'm up so early_, Rowan thought quietly. _He's going to be at our school today and I can't wait to see him again. _

Across town, also sitting with a huge smile on, a person sat on a bed with the same thoughts. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Yeah yeah, I know it's short, but it's always longer on paper. Sorry about any word inversion by the way. My English class doth study Shakespeare and my mind is kind of stuck in the language. Anywise again suggestions, comments, etc are welcome. I promise chapter one will be longer. 

________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Hi everyone, your author again. Now I noticed in some postings that the thoughts don't always stay in italics. So from now on I am going to use for thoughts as well as italics. Also, this chapter gets kind of confusing, so I apologize in advance. So enjoy the chapter! 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 1: Memories   
  


"You don't care about him! All you care about is yourself and your 'little lab assistant', Rowan." 

"You know I love him just as much as Rowan." 

"Then why don't you ever spend time with him, even at the lab? He needs two parents to be there for him. He's not as independent as Rowan is." 

"There you go with the two parent thing again. What do you..." 

He stopped listening to yet another of his parent's fights. _I hate it when they fight, especially over me. Rowan doesn't show any emotion over the battles, but I know that he's suffering as much as me._ He quietly slipped out of bed and went through the bathroom that connected his and Rowan's rooms. He saw Rowan sleeping there peacefully (though he now knows that he was only pretending). The younger boy shook Rowan slightly and he looked at him. Rowan knew why he came in, but let him talk first. 

"They're fighting over me again. Each fight is getting worse. What's going to happen? When will they stop fighting?" Rowan looked into the eyes, colored like his own, of his two-year younger sibling. He saw that he needed comforting answers. Rowan sighed. _I have to tell him. I can't hide the truth from him anymore._ He sat up an motioned for the boy to join him. 

" I know this is going to be hard for you to hear, but you have to know. Do you know what 'divorce' means?" He shook his head no. "Divorce means that a married couple separates and splits their property between them. They also no longer live together," he said, reciting the definition from the dictionary from memory. 

"So mom and dad are getting a divorce?" he asked, before Rowan could continue. Tears started to form in his eyes. Rowan pulled his little brother into a hug and let him cry it out of his system. 

"It's going to be ok. You can stay in here tonight if you like." Rowan knew that always comforted him. His only response was a slight nod between the shuddering sobs. Rowan pulled him and his brother down onto the bed to try and get his sibling to fall asleep. Right before Rowan fell asleep, he whispered to his brother: "Don't worry, I'll always be here for you Rich." 

***********Richard Jordon came back to reality as the phone rang. It was the wake up call he had requested in case he overslept. He promptly answered it. After he hung up, he once again thought about that night. _I was only four. A month later mom divorced dad, took me to America, and got remarried. At least she allowed me to correspond with Ro. I wonder what he looks like now, after all these years._ Richard grabbed his backpack and headed for school. He wanted to get the lay of the land before school started. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Yes I know it's a little confusing, but I didn't want to give Richard's name until the end of the story. Ok, I like what Madrena did with the character sketches, so here is Richard's:   
  


Richard Jordon (Hashiba) 

Eyes: Dark Blue 

Hair: Midnight Blue (Blue-Black) 

Height: 6 Feet 

Date of Birth: June 23, 1985 

Age: 14 

Sign: Cancer 

History: Richard Jordon was an "accident" that occurred on the anniversary honeymoon of the Hashiba's. When he was born, his mother fell in love with him instantly. When he was brought home, the bond between Rowan and Richard was obviously strong. Rowan often let Richard sleep with him to scare off the 'monsters' and other problems. When Rowan was six and Richard was four, their mother divorced Mr. Hashiba and moved to America, California, where she met a theatrical director and fell in love. Before the year was out, Ms. Hashiba and Richard Hashiba became Ms. Jordon and Richard Jordon. 

As Richard was growing up, he skipped two grades and his mother began to dye his hair black so he would fit in with the new crowd. He often saw Broadway productions due to his step-father, and got into dancing and singing. He often wrote to Rowan and vice-versa, but Richard never told Ro every single detail, such as the hair dying. During eighth, ninth, and tenth grades Richard supplemented his schooling at a junior collage, and finished all academic requirements excepting electives by the end of the first semester of his sophomore year. 

Unfortunately, Richard's life takes a turn for the worst right before Talpa attacked the first time (nine months before this story). On the way back from Paris on a honeymoon anniversary, his parents plane got caught in an unpredicted hail storm and everyone on board died in the crash. Although his mom and step-dad always made sure he was well taken care of, they were by no means rich, making an average of $112,000 per year (if you live in CA, you know what I'm talking about). At the reading of the will, Richard discovered that his parents left him everything, as well as millions in life insurance that he never knew about. At the time, it didn't sink in as he went into a suicidal depression that lasted seven months (one month longer than the two Dynasty wars). He loved both his parents as much as he loves Rowan and couldn't stand being alone. He dropped out of life, and the 2nd semester of school, during the depression and attempted suicide multiple times. Each time however, his friends were able to talk him out of it or race him to the hospital in time. At the end of seven months, one of his friends (whom is referred to in a later chapter) finally got fed up with his attitude and literally beat him back to reality. When he finally came to his senses, he asked his friends to help him search for the only other person he really cared about in the world, Rowan. Everyone lent their support in the effort, and he was moved to Toyama, Japan, and enrolled in Han a High before school started. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Well, I've finally managed to type Chapter Two. Yeah, wahoo! Okay. Now I know the last chapter was a little confusing. But don't worry, I don't have any more plans to do a chapter like that. However, the next few chapters are rather slow. Also, I have yet to receive any feedback on my fic. I'm starving here. Throw me a freaking bone, why don't you. Sorry, saw Austin Powers one too many times. Any ways, enough about me. You all know the disclaimer, so here is the chapter. Enjoy! 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 2: Morning   
  


Rowan walked around the school, waiting for the other guys to show up, and to hopefully catch his brother before school. Just then, he noticed movement down the hall. It was a lone person, and his heart rate increased in hope. Then he saw the black hair and his shoulders slumped. _Richard's hair is dark blue, not black._ He turned and headed for the main gate to meet his friends. 

************ 

Richard stared at the retreating form of the person with blue hair. He almost called out his brother's name, but stopped. _Rowan's practical and would want to fit in. He would dye his hair like I do. That kid probably does drugs or in a gang or something._ He headed to the third floor, to meet the principal. 

************ 

"Rowan, Rowan. Earth to Einstein. ROWAN!" Kento yelled in his ear, trying to get the other boy's attention. He and the others had just arrived. 

"Huh?" Rowan said, surprised that he hadn't noticed his friends. _I guess I was watching too hard for Richard._

"You have a date or something?" Sage asked, half-kidding. "You were looking around for someone." 

Rowan's face flushed as red as a rose. He couldn't tell the guys. _How would they react? No, I'll introduce him and explain everything after we've had time to get reacquainted._ "No, just watching life intently." 

"Uh huh, sure you were," Ryo mocked with a wink. 

"Oh lay off him," Cye said. "He doesn't have to share everything with us. He has his reasons, I'm sure." Cye then turned and hit Kento's reaching hand. "And you, stay out of my lunch. School hasn't even started yet." He started to walk away from the group. 

"Hey, where're you going?" Ryo asked. 

"I promised to help an American transfer student. I'm supposed to show up early. See you at lunch, if not in class." 

As he left, Rowan had one question he wanted to shout: to see if the American was Richard. It took all of his control not to. _I can't let them know, not yet._

************ 

When Cye arrived, he was surprised that and American was already talking to the principal. As he got closer, the conversation ended, with a small, triumphant smile on the boy's face. The principal told Cye to wait a moment while he got the papers needed for the transferred teens. The other boy, Cye noticed, sat down at a computer and started typing. He heard the "Access Granted" that you only hear when one logs into the administration computer. Cye non-chalantly walked over to try and peek at what was on the screen. As he was just starting to see the screen however, the boy logged off quicker than Cye thought was possible. The boy finally spoke. 

"May I help you?" There was no acid, resentment, sarcasm, anything negative in the question, which caught Cye by surprise, since he just disturbed whatever the boy was doing. He just stood there staring at the transfer student. 

************ 

"Well....." Richard said. He was getting nervous with the guy just standing there. After another moment, the boy spoke. 

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised at how quickly you got in and out of the administrative files." 

_He's lying. I can tell. I'll play along. I wonder what really awestruck him though._ "All school systems are basically the same. Don't be impressed. It was nothing. By the by, who are you and why are you here?" 

"Huh? Oh. My name's Cye Mouri. I'm here to meet an American transfer student and help him adapt to the Japanese school system Mr. ......." 

"Richard. Nice to meet you Cye; and no, I'm not your transfer student." 

"Well Richard, would you like to make some friends? At lunch just come on over to the table I'm sitting at an......" 

"I don't think so." Richard looked at Cye's suddenly downcast face. "It's not that I don't want to meet your friends," at this, Cye's face brightened. "I just don't know if I'm staying long and I don't want to make too many ties here." 

The principal came back with papers and a small trail of timid looking transfer students. Richard thought it was a good time to leave. He said goodbye to Cye and wished the American students good luck. _I'm so glad I convinced the principal to excuse me from the welcoming assembly. I don't think I couldn't have controlled myself on stage with thousands of students staring. Those poor saps in the lounge look so scared at the thought of being introduced._ He allowed a small smirk to appear on his face as he headed toward the auditorium to 'greet' the transfer students. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Alright! You're done with this chapter. Again, please, please, PLEASE send me feedback. I need ideas for future chapters. I'm at a writers block. It can be later in the story or the next chapter. Just please, write to me! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA   
  


* * *

Well everyone. Here's chapter three. Out earlier than expected, but, hey, that's what insomatic nights are for. Everyone knows the disclaimer, and if you don't, well, check the prologue. Enjoy the reading! 

* * *

Chapter 3: The First Day   
  


Rowan sat dejectedly in his first period class. _I didn't hear Rich's name in the assembly. I wonder if he's sick, or if he changed his mind, or enrolled in the wrong high....._ his thoughts trailed off in this manner until the end of the period bell rang. Then he wandered to his second period class, wondering the same things. 

************ 

Ryo, Kento, and Sage sat at lab station number two in the chemistry class, waiting for Cye to show up. Right before the bel rang, Cye ran into the class and joined his friends. 

"Maybe volunteering to escort an American student wasn't such a good idea," Kento teased. 

"Shut up," Cye said while giving Kento a dark look. The bell rang and the teacher came in, followed by another student. It took Cye a moment to recognize him as the boy from this morning. Sage, Kento, and Ryo noticed him too. Especially Ryo. He thought that the face and eyes seemed almost familiar. The student took a seat behind the teacher's desk in front of the computer. 

"Good morning and welcome to second period chemistry. My name is Ms. Slocum. This year we are lucky enough to have a lab assistant, Richard." At the sound of his name, Richard turned to the class, nodded, and went back to work. "Richard will be assisting you with class work and labs. You are to treat him as you would me. Now then..." 

As the teacher started explaining the course objectives, Cye kept glancing at Richard. _I wonder why he wasn't introduced this morning. And what grade is he in. He looks too young to be a junior. I'll ask him after class._

"Mr. Mouri, is there a problem?" The teacher's question snapped Cye back to reality. 

"No, no problem. Just thinking over the objectives." Ms. Slocum sighed and continued her lecture. 

Twenty minutes later, the bell rang and Cye headed toward Richard. However, before he reached the front desk, Ms. Slocum and Richard entered the private office. He sighed and headed toward his third period study hall. 

************ 

The lunch bell rang, but a certain blue-haired boy didn't notice it until a fellow student bumped into him. He suddenly quickened his pace and his mood improved as a thought came to his mind. _Maybe Rich just arrived late. He's probably in the cafeteria wondering where I am right now._ But as he entered and looked around the lunch room, he saw no sign of his brother. He sat down heavily next to Sage and slowly ate his lunch, ignoring his friends' questions and conversations. 

************ 

Richard was sitting alone at a lunch table in the corner of the room when a tray suddenly dropped in front of him. Expecting it to be another girl in a class he graded papers in, he said, "No, asking me out will not convince me to alter your grade." 

"You're not my type, but that's nice to know any ways." Richard's head snapped up when he heard a distinctly masculine voice respond. He relaxed a little when he saw it was only Cye. 

"Hi Cye. I was just about to leave so if you'll excuse me..." 

"Hold on," Cye said while holding onto Rich's arm. "I just want to know a few things about you." 

"What?" Richard asked with a hint of suspicion and fear in his voice. 

"Only your age, what grade you're in, and what classes you're taking." 

"Why?" 

"Personal curiosity. You don't look like a junior and they don't allow freshmen or sophomores to assist teachers." 

"Well, I'm fourteen. I am a junior. And I'm an assistant every period. May I leave now?" 

"How are you-" 

"Look, I have work I need to finish before lunch ends. I really can't stay any longer." With that, Richard left; leaving Cye with his questions. 

For the rest of the day, Cye searched for Richard, but finally gave up once school was out. Richard and Rowan looked for each other, but eventually went home, down fallen at their lack of success in finding one another. 

* * *

Please, please, PLEASE send me feed back. You don't like it so far? You do? Too slow or fast? Ideas for future chapters? Writing a crossover? ANYTHING! Thank you. 

CypherCA@aol.com 


	5. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA   
  


* * *

Hi again. Here's chapter four, also ahead of schedule. YES! WHO HOO! Now in this one, Rich's destiny becomes a little more clear. Enjoy! 

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Dreams   
  


Mist swirled around the dark chamber. In the center was Richard with a disgusted look on his face. _This place always reminds me of the Mimbari dream chambers._ "Alright you two, show yourselves and let's get this over with," he yelled to the air. The mists contracted into clouds, the clouds took form, and finally a tiger and monk appeared. _Can't they haunt someone else for once._ "You know, I loose more and more sleep every time you come. So, what's going to happen tonight hmmmmm? Will Talpa finally get smart and figure out a way to trap the Ronin? Or better yet, will that girl find Wildfire cheating on her with Corruption, or Venom?" 

"I don't even want to think about that." The monk shuddered at the thought of the two armor bearers together. "Have you found Strata yet?" 

"NO! And frankly I find this entire ordeal ridiculous. For all I know, you're a figment of my sub-conscience that is deeply disturbed." 

"Then how do you explain the orb?" 

_He has me there._ "Just get on with tonight's nightmare narration." 

"I haven't been showing you nightmares, but the past, and the future. However, the future is no longer open for me to see." 

"Oohhhhhh! Is fire-head experiencing problems with his crystal ball? I'm so sorry." There was enough acid in Rich's voice it would put the Snake Fang swords to shame. The monk didn't notice. 

"Find Strata. He will awaken your power. But more importantly, Life and Soul must reunite. You were never meant to be separated." 

"I'll try to ponder that for awhile. Does this mean you're leaving my dreams?" 

"For now. But you and I will meet again when you are reunited with your counterpart." With that prescient, the spirit and tiger left. Moments later, Richard woke up. 

_NO MORE NIGHTMARES!! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJA_! _HALLELUJA_, _HALLELUJA_. _ HALLELUJA!_ "Wait, what time is it?" He glanced at the alarm clock, and it read 6:30 am. "Oh no! I was supposed to call Sad Girl twenty minutes ago! I really hate time zone changes." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Anubis watched Richard briefly before teleporting himself to a very familiar mansion. He still had one more stop tonight. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Rowan was dreaming about his reunion with Richard. They met at a park and talked about their lives. Afterward, he took Rich to the forest and showed him his Strata armor. Then, the dream turned sour. Rich suddenly laughed demonically and Talpa soon replaced his brother. Talpa attacked and Rowan counter-attacked, but without the others, Talpa soon knocked his bow away and tripped Ro up. Just as Talpa was delivering the final blow, the entire world freeze-framed and he heard an old friend's voice behind him. 

"My, and I thought that I had some disturbing dreams." 

"Anubis?" The scenery and Talpa disappeared, leaving Rowan and Anubis in a black void. 

"Yes Strata. It is I. I have very little time to talk so just listen. You must find the bearer of the armor of Polestar. You must reunite Soul and Life. You need each other. Don't tell the others about Polestar yet. This is something you must try to do on your own. Polestar will also seek you. Time is running out. Do you understand?" Rowan nodded in the affirmative. "Then good bye and good luck." 

Rowan awoke with a start and fell out of bed trying to untangle himself from the sheets. _7:10 am. I still have time to get ready for school at a slow pace. I will find Polestar Anubis. I won't fail you._

* * *

I know, I know. It's shorter than the last one. Now, a few of things. 

1) Mimbari don't belong to me and I'm sorry if I misspelled it. 

2) Sad Girl is the girl that beat Rich back to his senses at the end of his depression. She's called that because that was her role in the first play they worked on together. She is a good friend of Rich and he almost never refers to her by her real name (He does that a lot with his friends, when you meet the rest of them). All of his friends, other than the Ronins, are based on friends in my life. We're just not as talented. :-) 

3) Polestar is another word for North Star. All the other armors have an example of their element i.e. Strata, Hardrock, Wildfire are all apart of the whole element (air, earth, and fire). 

4) Again, FEEDBACK PLEASE! Thank you and that is all. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA   
  
  
  


Well everyone. Here's chapter five. I didn't expect it to be out this soon, but sometimes, you just got to stop what you're doing an take a break from the real world. *shudder* Also, I noticed that for my first four chapters and the epilogue, I misspelled Ro's name. I spelled it Rowan, not Rowen. From no one, it will be spelled correctly as Rowen. Enjoy!   
  


Chapter 5: The Letter   
  


_The second week at school and still no sign of Ro. It's amazing how he seems to miss every picture day. Maybe I should write him a letter. That never fails. I can even sneak it through the school mail to hurry its delivery._ Richard continued to plot how he would get a hold of his brother. In fourth period study hall, he wrote a letter, addressed the envelope, and sealed it. During sixth period office assistance, he snuck the letter in the back-to-school letters. 

************ 

"Mail call!" Ryo yelled so that the neighbor, three miles away, could hear him. He then proceeded to distribute the envelopes. "Kento, two letters from your sisters. Cye, a letter from Mom. Sage, about half a dozen letters from fans. And Rowen, a letter from...." Ryo trailed off. The return address was the same as the sending address. "...from here apparently. Why are you sending letters to yourself?" 

"I'm not. But my........pen-pal. from the US sometimes does that to make sure it arrives here. It always seems to work." Rowen took the envelope to the library where he could read it in peace. _Maybe this will explain his absences at school._ He began reading it. 

**Ro-**

**Long time no write (sorry, bad pun). I'm going to cut to the chase. **

**I've gone to Han a High for over a week now and I haven't seen hide nor **

**hair of you. I've given up finding you at school, so I'm going to ask you **

**to meet me for brunch this Saturday at Max's Opera Cafe in town. Around **

**eleven. I'll be there ahead of you, so you can just ask to be shown where **

**the table is. Don't worry about the bill-it's on me. Hope to see you there.**

**-Rich**

_I'll have to make up a good excuse to the guys, but I should be able to make it. Now, if Saturday would just hurry up and get here._

************ 

Rowen threw the irritating alarm clock across the room. _Who set that thing on a Saturday?!_ He suddenly woke up fully as he remembered why he had set the alarm. He got up and gingerly put the alarm back on the side table and headed for the shower. _I have a little time to think up a reasonable lie to the guys._

************ 

Five people and one tiger looked up as they heard the shower turn on. 

"Rowen's up early," Mia commented. "It's still four hours before noon." 

"Ever since he got that letter from his pen-pal. he couldn't wait for today to come," Sage stated. They continued eating breakfast, think over what Sage had said. The shower turned off and everyone looked up again as they heard the pitter-patter of not-so-little feet run from the bedroom to the bathroom and vise-versa. 

"Maybe his pen-pal's visiting and he wants to meet him in person," Cye thought out loud, as they hear Rowen calmly descend the stairs. 

************ 

Rowen was worried. He hadn't been able to think up a decent fib to tell his friends. As he descended the stairs, he heard Cye's voice float through the kitchen door. 

"Maybe his pen-pal's visiting and he wants to meet him in person." 

_Thanks Cye. That's a great cover story._ As Rowen entered the kitchen, all gazes fell upon him. He pretended not to notice as he got a drink of water. 

"Morning Ro," Sage offered unsure of how to ask what was going on. Fortunately, Cye saved him the trouble. 

"Have any plans today?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Just wondering why you're up so early on a Saturday. May I ask what they are?" 

"Sure." Rowen stood there starring at them. Finally Ryo cracked. 

"Well?!!" 

"Well what," Rowen answered innocently. 

"What are your plans for today?!" _Why is Ro being so obnoxious?_

"I just have and engagement that I made during the week for today." 

"With whom?" Kento asked. 

"Not that it's any of your business, but my pen-pal is visiting this weekend and I want to show him around town." _Please buy this._

"Oh," Kento said, resuming to stuff his face. 

"Do you want any of us to come with you?" Cye inquired. 

"NO! I mean no, thank you. He's kind of shy, and if I'm going to meet him on time, I need to go now." Rowen headed for the exit. 

"Hold it!" Ryo ordered. 

_Don't tell me he saw through the facade._

"When will you be back?" 

_Whew._ "Nine or ten tonight. May I go now?" 

"See you tonight." Rowen hastily exited the house and headed for the city.   
  


Well, I'm through with Chapter 5. Now, to conquer that Chemistry paper! Before I go, I would like to thank Tyria Darklighter, BlizzardBlaze, Tenkusuiko, and the rest of the RWML for commenting on my fic. Thank you and I hope you like the rest of the story when it is developed. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA   
  
  
  


Well, here's ch. 6. Now, I don't own the Ronins, Max's Opera Cafe, or any Andrew Lloyd Webber songs (though I wish I did). Enjoy!   
  


Chapter 6: At The Opera Cafe   
  


_This place looks expensive._ was Rowen's first thought as he looked around the restaurant. He saw the Maitre-de and headed for him. "Excuse me," Rowen said when he arrived at the podium. 

"Yes?" 

"Um, I have a meeting with a Richard. He arrived around eleven?" 

"Yes, he told me he was expecting company. Please follow me." The Maitre-de led Rowen towards the pianist. "Here is the booth." 

Rowen just stared at the empty booth a moment before taking a seat. "Do you know where he is?" 

"He said he'd be back shortly. Your waiter will be around to take your order when he returns to the table." 

"Okay." The Maitre-de left just as a waitress went up on stage to sing. Unfortunately, Ro was facing away from the stage, otherwise he would have recognized a certain student standing behind the piano. 

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Alice and I will be singing Only he from Starlight Express." She took off the microphone and signaled the pianist to start. The pianist didn't even notice the young man sneaking to the synthesizer and extra microphone. Rowen started to listen in because he thought the title sounded familiar, but he didn't know from where.   
  


"Look at me a women, common, in control. 

No fancy girl whose head's always turning. 

Nobody would guess that, deep inside my soul, 

A brand new flame is burning. 

Only He, has the power to move me. 

And together we'll make the whole world move in sympathy, 

What I couldn't see before. 

That only He, has the power to move me."I am the starlight." 

The waitress and pianist didn't stop, but they both looked at the boy who added the accompaniment. He smiled at them and indicated that everything was fine.   
  


Take me, hold me, mold me, 

change me, and improve me, 

It's not funny anymore. 

Only He can make my burden light, 

Only He can make a wrong seem right. 

Only He can make the shadows light 

And make the darkness clean and light!   
  


_I wish I had that kind of talent, _Rowen thought to himself. _Speaking of talent, where's Richard?_

************ 

The song finally ended and the singer turned to the boy and smiled. "Thank you," she said. 

"No, thank you for letting me do that. I know that you normally don't allow that." 

"Oh, it was actually kind of fun with a partner. You're a great singer. Keep it up and maybe you can be a professional." 

"I'll keep it in mind. See you later and thanks again." Richard was so busy talking to the waitress that he didn't notice a certain blue-haired teen sitting across from him for a moment. Then, "Oh, I'm sorry. I must be in the wrong booth." He got up to leave. 

"No, it's okay. I'd actually like some company. I'm supposed to meet someone here, but there's no sign of him." 

He sat back down. "Well, maybe I know them. I've been here since ten. What do they look like, um...?" 

"Sorry. Rowen." As the words were uttered, Richard froze, stunned for a minute that he didn't recognize his brother. 

"Hello?" Rowen asked, worried. 

"Rowen?" 

"Yes." 

"Rowen Hashiba?" He was starting to tremble. 

"Yes. How do you know......Richard?!" 

"Ro?" 

"Rich!" 

"Ro!" 

They stood up and hugged each other, tears of happiness sliding down their cheeks. When they sat back down, their waiter was there, giving them a very strange look. "Are you ready to order?" 

"Well, I am, how's `bout you Ro?" 

"Why don't you just order something for me. You've obviously bee here before." 

"Okay." He ordered and they started catching up with each other's lives. After the food came, Rowen finally asked the question that had been on his mind for the past few minutes. 

"How come you never talked to me at school? I saw you often, so you must have seen me." 

"Well, to be totally honest, I thought that you were some gang member or something because you left your hair its natural color. I reasoned that you would dye your hair like I did; to fit in." 

"Oh." They both just chewed for a few moments. "Why weren't announced at the assembly like the other exchange students? And why were you talking to Cye?" Richard nearly choked at the mention of the auburn-haired boy. 

"Well, I reasoned with the principal that since I might be leaving shortly, there was no reason to get to know everybody. Don't worry, that was only if I hadn't found you there. And Cye," Richard shifted slightly nervously. "Well, I met after getting out of the assembly. That lunch though, he started to ask a bunch of questions and I didn't want to answer them. After that, I continued to avoid him. How do you know him?" 

"Um, you're not going to believe this, but he's one of the friends I live with. "At this, Richard was unable to control his reflexes and he spit the water he was drinking right into Rowen's face. "Guess that came as a shock." 

"Sorry! Really, I am. It's just that...well.....I.....you.....um.....oh boy." 

"It's okay. I'm just going to wash up. Then, why don't we go for a walk." He got up and started heading for the men's room. He called back to Rich over his shoulder as he went, "Don't bother to get a doggie bag for my food."   
  
  
  


Okay, I don't know if they actually do have a Max's Opera Cafe, but that's where I'd go in this situation. For those of you who don't know, I've started a second fic, so please, check in out and send me feed back please. Thank you. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA   
  
  
  


Well, here's chapter seven. Now, in this chapter, I'm going to introduce the language that Ro and Rich use with each other. It has to do with their destiny somewhat in this fic. It's D'ni (can we say Riven). I don't own the language or the story behind it. It will be used more and more as the chapter's progress. After each phrase used, brackets [ ] will appear and have the phrase in english. Enjoy!   
  


Chapter 7: A Disturbing Discovery   
  


_I wonder if I should tell him about my armor. I don't want to scare him. Maybe I'll wait a little longer._

"Ro? Ro! Mother ship to Ro! Ro come in!" 

"Huh? What is it Rich?" 

"Sheesh. You're with me less than a day and your mind's already bored with listening to me. I asked if we could stop by my place." 

"Why?" 

"Haven't you been listening to me for the past ten minutes?" he asked, frustrated. Rowen's guilty look was enough to answer that question. "I've been having vivid dreams for the past few months and I've recorded them. My friends in the US think I should publish what I've written. I always was good at writing. Anyway, I want you to read it and give me your opinion." 

"Sure, but can you give it to me Monday? It's late and I have to get back home." 

"Okay. I'll meet you in the lunch room?" Rowen nodded. "Right. Gitsa lenah tomahn." [Safe journey home] 

"Gitsa lehm tomahn." [Safe ink house] 

"Brush up on your vocabulary." 

"Why? What did I say?" 

"'Safe ink house.' It's 'lenah', not 'lehm.' Common mistake." 

"Oh. See you Monday." 

"Bye." Richard watched his brother leave. Then he headed home, shaking his head while chuckling. 

************ 

"Cye, can I have some of your lunch?" 

"NO! Eat your own." 

"He did, at first break." 

"Then you'll just have to suffer." 

"Cye!" 

"Don't whine at me." 

"Has anyone seen Ro?" The three fighting teens turned to face Sage. 

"Not since the beginning of lunch, now that you mention it." Ryo responded. 

"Why?" Cye asked. 

'Because he seems to be sitting at a table surrounded by beautiful girls." Sage indicated with his head toward a table near the exit. They all turned and saw the familiar blue hair sticking out of the crowd. Then Rowen got up and left, but the girls stayed at the table. They finally noticed another young man at the table. 

"The chemistry assistant," Kento exclaimed. 

"I wonder why Ro was talking to him." 

"I wonder why all the girls are fawning over him." 

"A little jealous Sage? Finally have some competition." The others snickered as Sage did his imitation of a tomato. 

"Oh shut-up. At least I have a girlfriend." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" They were so busy teasing each other that the didn't notice the girls disperse and the blue-eyed assistant leave the room. 

************ 

"Sorry about that. I didn't know that the meeting for Friday would take so long." 

"It's okay. Do you have the book?" 

"Books, actually. Though I still have to finish the third, but I haven't had any dreams in a while." 

"No problem. When do you need them back?" 

"Oh, go ahead and keep those. They're just copies of the originals." 

"Thanks. I should finish these by Friday. Why don't we meet at lunch?" 

"Can't. Remember? How about after school? By the principal's office?" 

"Can do. Talk to you then." 

"My phone number and address is on the title page in case you need to contact me outside of school. 

"Okay. Bye." 

"Bye." 

************ 

Rowen just stared at the back cover of Rich's first book. _He said they were vivid, but this is beyond belief. I mean, the title I thought was just coincidence. But he depicted the entire thing as if he was there. What does it mean?_

Ryo, Mia, and Sage exchanged glances, each thinking the same thing: Ro had been staring at that book cover for twenty minutes. Mia walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped and the book went flying, landing on Kento's head, who was playing a video game on the floor. 

"Hey! Watch it Ro! I'm trying to....crap! Thanks a lot. I just got killed! Here's your stupid book." Just as Kento was about to throw the book, the title caught his eyes, and they widened as he lowered it and read the title out loud. "The Dynasty Wars-The Toyama Disturbance." Rowen turned an even paler shade of white and grabbed the book from Kento's hand and he ran upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him. Cye came out of the kitchen, saw a stunned Kento, Ryo, Mia, and Sage, and decided it was best to just keep cooking dinner. 


	9. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA   
  
  
  


Chapter eight has arrived. *crickets chirp* Darn. Oh well. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I find that they're getting longer in length. *gasp* That, and my hand is turning grey from the lead. Sometimes being left handed is just a pain. But, you know what they say: Left handed people are in their right minds.   
  


Chapter 8: Confrontation, New Dream, and Realization   
  


_Oh man,_ Rowen thought to himself. _They saw the title. Now they're probably going to ask me a million questions. I'll just hide the title page and ignore any questions they ask. I'll introduce Rich when I'm good and ready. Now, where to hide the title page..._

************ 

"Kento, are you sure that's what the title was?" 

"I'm positive. It was in big, bold, black and white print." Kento and everyone else, including a now filled-in Cye, sat around the dinning room table trying to figure out what was going on. "I wasn't able to catch who wrote it though. Ro grabbed it too soon." 

"Ro sure has been acting strange since his pen-pal came. I think we should march right up there and demand that he tell us what's going on." Ryo stood up to emphasize his argument. 

"Hold it Ryo," Sage said, "if we do that, he'll clam up on us." 

"Sage's right." Cye agreed. "That would be like Rowen to do that." 

"Then what do you suggest we do, huh?" Ryo shot back. 

"Everyone calm DOWN!" Mia yelled. They all looked at her. "Sage and Cye have a point, but so does Ryo. Rowen can't keep this to himself; but we won't pressure him to tell us," she gave Ryo a warning glance, "yet. Let's ask him if he'll tell us. If not, we'll ask why and when he will tell us. But we'll wait until after dinner. Speaking of which, Cye, you'd better get back to cooking. Everyone calmed down?" The boys nodded. "Good. I'll get Rowen for dinner." 

************ 

'Knock-Knock-Knock' "Rowen?" 

_Wow, they waited a full ten minutes._

"Rowen, can you unlock the door? It's just me, I promise." 

Rowen thought about it for a moment, then got up, and opened the door. "Yeah Mia?" 

"I wanted to see if you were okay." 

"I'm fine, really." 

"In that case, go wash up. Dinner's almost ready." She left. 

Rowen watched her leave. _Not one word about the book. How odd. Oh well, maybe they won't ask about it, considering the way I reacted._ He washed his hands and headed for the dinning room. 

************ 

"Rowen, can you come here please." 

_Uh oh. Here it comes._

"Ro," Sage started, "do you want to tell us about the book?" 

Rowen turned to look at Sage, surprised. _They're giving me a choice to tell them or not? This is new._ "No, not right now." 

"Why not?" Cye asked. 

"And when are you going to tel--oof!" Ryo gave Sage a dark look for elbowing him in the stomach. 

"I have my reasons," Rowen responded meekly. Then, in his normal voice, "But I will tell you soon, I know that." 

"Ok, just wanted to ask." 

"Can I go?" 

"Yeah." Rowen got up and went to bed. The others followed his example shortly afterward. 

************ 

"Oh goody. The visions are back. Come out, come out where ever you are." _Great, as soon as I find my brother, this happens again._ "Come on, I don't want to waste all nig-" Richard stopped mid-sentence as he found himself hurtling through space and towards a star. _The north star._ some strange instinct told him. Then, he noticed that he wasn't slowing down. "Um, okay, you've made you point. Can you stop me now?" Panic started to crawl across his brain when he didn't get a response, verbal, mental, or physical. He closed his eyes and waited to wake up, but he didn't. Richard was now beyond panic as he flew right into the star's corona. _It doesn't burn. In fact, it feels kind of nice._

"Hello Polestar." 

"Who's there?" _That was definitely not Anubis._

"You know who I am. People refer to me as the North Star. You may call me Polaris. 

"Right. Now I know I am going insane." 

"You have met your counterpart, Life. You must now awaken your power." 

"What are you talking about? Life? Polestar? Power? You know, it would be nice if someone clarified all this for me!" 

"You are Soul; you are Polestar. Awaken and reunite with Life! Complete the jimah. [prophecy] 

"Would you shut-up about that stupid jimah?! That's all you and fire-head seem to be able to talk about!" 

"When awakened, seek the Terokh Jeruth. [Tree of Possibility] There you will find the instrument of evils' undoing. Remember what I have said. Keneht tsahvahn vahk." [We are immortally linked] 

Richard woke up drenched in sweat. "I wonder what she meant by that last saying." He said to himself. "And why is she speaking in.......wait a sec. Why am I worrying? It's probably just my sub-conscience. Still, I'd better write it down. Maybe I can use it in the book." 

************ 

"Anubis? What's going on?" Rowen asked, completely confused. 

"You have met Soul; Polestar. Awaken his power and guide him." 

"What are you talking about? The only person I've met recently is......NO!" 

************ 

"NO!" Sage sat up at Rowen's yell. 

"Ro, you okay?" _Rowen looks like he's......angry at someone or something. But what?_

"I'm okay. It was just a.....disturbing dream. That's all." 

"Want to talk about it?" 

"No, thank you. Goodnight Sage." 

"Night." 

************ 

On the astral plane, two figures stood, looking down at the world. 

"Do you think they're up to another fight?" 

"Of course. Did you tell him?" 

"Not directly. He's smart though. He'll figure it out pretty quickly." 

"I hope so. The barrier's almost broken. I must inform Kayura before the week is out." 

"Good luck to you. I must go. Until we meet again, Anubis." The figure faded away. 

"You too, Polaris."   
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA   
  


- 

Well, here's chapter 9. I'm really typing these up fast. I'd better pace myself. *pauses for two minutes* That's enough pacing. Now, S.D.G. is Sage's Drama Group, and I don't own Bye Bye Birdie or Romeo and Juliet. Enjoy!   
  


Chapter 9: Battle of the.....Theater Groups?   
  


"Attention all students," the intercom blared, "please remember that at lunch today there will be a talent show, and all classes will be ten minutes shorter. That's all." 

The chemistry teacher began lecturing and Ryo turned to Sage. "Are you in that this year?" 

"Of course. And I'm going to win like the last dozen times." 

"Ms. Slocum?" Everyone looked at the normally quiet assistant. 

"Yes?" 

"Can I go deliver the, um, messages now?" Rich didn't really want to be the center of attention at this moment. 

"Oh, right. I forgot. Go ahead. I'll see you Monday." She went back to lecturing as Rich packed up and left. 

************ 

_Okay, I have that meeting at brunch, preparation before lunch, the talent show, and...oh.....what was the other thing I'm supposed to do today?_ Rich kept thinking hard as he delivered the little notes to his team. As he was leaving a US History class, it suddenly hit him. "Eureka!" he yelled out without thinking. 

The professor tuned to him. "I'm glad you know the answer, but I was asking the class." 

"Sorry," he turned red as he answered and left the now giggling class. _At least I remembered that I have to meet Ro after school. What was the question the prof asked again?_ He kept asking himself until he finally remembered what the question was: What was California's state motto. A smile lit his face as he continued delivering his messages. 

************ 

Sage and his girls were walking towards the auditorium to do their rendition of a scene in Romeo and Juliet. He noticed Richard in the dance studio with a bunch of girls and some guys. He stopped to listen to what Rich was saying. 

"....and I do know that the Flirt King has won in the past. But this time, the judges are going to see something new. So, let's get warm-ups over with." 

Sage stopped listening and continued toward his destination. _What can that stupid chemistry assistant do that's better than my SDG's flawless act. I'll show him that no one can beat Sage._ He failed to notice the tapping of shoes and chorus of voices behind him. 

************ 

"That was SDG with Romeo and Juliet. And now, for our final performance: A Lot of Livin' to Do from Bye Bye Birdie." 

_That's us_. "Everybody ready?" Everyone nodded yes. "Then let's break a leg." 

************ 

"And now the judges will make their final decision." 

Rich turned to his group. "Remember, even if we didn't win anything, wh had fun and everyone did a great job; and that's all that matters." 

"But..." 

"Hold it. Before you protest, that's what they tell the actors in professional theater. I know, I've seen it." Everyone looked at him and acknowledged what he said before turning their heads towards the judges and audience. 

"And second place is....." Sage was just imagining where to place his trophy this year. "...SDG with Romeo and Juliet!" There was a stunned silence from the crowd, mimicking Sage's stunned face. Then he put on a smile, walked out with his girls, took a bow, and stood to the side. The announcer cleared his throat to gain the audiences' attention again. "The winner of this talent show is........A Lot of Livin' to Do!" Rich and his group came on stage, nervous with the silence. Then, the entire auditorium gave them a standing ovation. The team mates looked at each other. They had beat SDG, the first group to do that since Sage's sophomore year. Rich accepted the trophy and his group pushed him to the microphone so he could say a few words. 

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the show and I hope we'll be doing more performances for your enjoyment." Rich smiled his actor smile, and, with his group, left. 

_So, he has some talent after all._ Sage thought darkly. 

************ 

"Aw wow! Someone out did Sage at a talent show! This is a first." Kento was talking to Ryo and Cye as they headed to class. 

"Yeah. It's amazing. Let's not say anything though. Sage's ego has probably taken enough damage today. No need to rub it in." Cye put in his two cents. 

"Still, you have to admit, that chemistry assistant really wiped the floor with him. I wonder where he learned to perform like that?" Ryo thought out loud. 

************ 

_Wow._ Rowen thought to himself. _He's really good. I hope he remembers our meeting this afternoon._ He continued walking to class, wondering what the best way to confront Rich about the armor would be. 


	11. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA   
  
  
  


Well, well, well. Look who's been writing. Okay, we finally learn something about Polestar. *crowd in back round* `Bout time! 

Riiiiggggggghhhhhhttttt. Okay, um, just a reminder, I don't own the RW, I'm just using them in my fic. Enjoy!   
  


Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed   
  


Rowen stood by the office waiting for Richard. 6th period had been out fifteen minutes ago and there was still no sign of his sibling. 

"Hey Ro," Rowen jumped, as Sage and the guys managed to sneak up on him again. "What're you doing here?" 

"What are YOU doing here?!" Rowen was panicking. He didn't want to them to know about Rich yet. He wanted to see if his hunches were right first at least. 

"Looking for you." 

_What can I do? Oh, I know._ "I have to tutor someone and, um, he really doesn't like strangers, so could you leave?" 

"Uh, sure man. Whatever you want. See you later." They left out the hall doors just as Rowen saw Rich start to come down from the other end. 

"Sorry I'm late. Everyone wanted to talk to me because of the show," Rich said smiling. 

"Yes, well, you did a great job. Can I take you up on your offer to go to your apartment for this meeting?" 

"Sure. Let's go." 

************ 

"Crud!" Cye exclaimed. 

"What?" asked Kento. 

"I left my chemistry work in my locker. I'll be right back." He ran back inside and hurried to his locker. Once he had his papers, he started to head out, when he saw Rowen leave with someone. _Is that who I.....yes! Yes it is! I wonder what they're doing. I'll ask later._ He continued to exit the school. 

Sage saw him coming. "What took so long?" 

"I saw who Ro was 'tutoring.'" he made quotation marks with his fingers as he said tutoring. The guys looked at him, puzzled. 

"Why don't you think Ro's tutoring?" Ryo asked. 

"Because he was leaving with Richard, the chemistry assistant." 

"So?" 

"So, Richard told me he doesn't take any academic classes, he is just an assistant for someone each period." The trio starred at Cye, unsure of what to think. Kento's stomach broke the silence. 

"Well, can we talk about this at my parent's restaurant?" The others groaned. 

************ 

"You live here?" Rowen stood amazed as he looked around the lobby of the apartment complex. 

"Yeah. Their rentals are half a floor and it's for a decent price. Well, are you just going to stare at the fake chandelier or did you want to come to my apartment? 

"Yeah. I'm coming." 

************ 

"So why would Ro lie to us?" 

"I have no idea, but is it really our business?" 

"Yes! It is our business. What if that Richard wrote that book." 

"Here are your drinks." 

"We haven't ordered yet." 

"They're from the young lady over there." All the boys stared at the girl. They immediately noticed the long, flowing blue hair. 

"Kayura?!" She got up and came over to the table as the waiter left. 

"Hello Ronins. Listen, can I and the others meet you at Mia's? There's something we need to discuss." 

"Alrighty. Just let us order some food to go and we'll meet you there." 

************ 

Hundreds of violins, trumpets, and voices attacked Rowen and Richard as he opened his apartment. "Oops. Left my stereo on again." Rich ran to turn it off. "There. So, what do you think?" 

Rowen did a full 360 in the living room. He stopped facing the windows. "Great view! And big. Very big." 

Richard grinned. "I know. It's hard to believe what I pay for it. So, want some dinner?" 

"Sure." 

"Pizza okay?" 

"Yep." 

"Okay. I'll order it right now. Go ahead and explore." Rowen walked from room to room while Richard was on the phone. In Rich's bedroom, something caught his eye and he stopped dead in his tracks. 

_It's a kanji ball. So it's true. He is Polestar. Drat. I didn't want to have him go through everything I've gone through._

"Ro. Ro. Where are you? Row-oh, here you are. The pizza will be here soon." 

"Okay." 

"Want to see the library?" 

"You have one?" Rowen asked, surprised. 

"Yep. It's small, but it's got a ton of books." 

"Then let's see it." _I'll tell him about the armor after dinner._

************ 

"So what's up guys?" Kento asked the ex-Warlords; or, as they were now known as, the Seasonals. They had arrived a little earlier and everyone was finally ready to get down to business. 

"Well, first off, I'd like to thank Mia for her hospitality." 

"Why?" Kento asked, confused once again. 

"Because she offered to let us stay in the East wing since our apartment building is being demolished and we accepted." 

"What?!" All four Ronins tried to imagine what living with their ex-enemies would be like. 

"That's not the important issue." 

"What is?" Sage remarked, still somewhat stunned. 

"What's important is that the Dynasty isn't under our control anymore. Apparently Talpa was able to send some of his spirit to a human when the bridge was completed, and he's regained his power rather quickly, more than the last time actually." 

"Great! So we get to fight him again?! Only this time it's going to be harder?! Just when life was getting back to normal?!" Ryo was about to imitate the volcano his armor gains its power from. 

"Well, you have us this time, plus the tenth armor." 

"Wait a minute. Back up. Tenth armor?" Sage said. "Why didn't he help us during the first two wars?" 

Kayura seemed to shrink in size. "Well, to be honest, he didn't get his power until about three months ago. I learned that he was in Japan only a couple days ago from Anubis. But, um, during the wars, Talpa was able to gain the power of the armor, but not the armor itself. So you have seen some of its power before." 

Mia figured it out first. "Starlight. Your old armor. So we're looking for the armor of Starlight. I wonder if I have any files on it." 

"No, that's not quite right. Starlight was the powers' corrupted form. I don't know what it really looks like, or its real name. I do know, however, that there is a book dedicated to the armor that even the Ancient couldn't decipher. I also know that whoever it is, must be related to one of you. Anubis said it was one of your sibling's." 

Sage counted off the Ronins on his fingers. "Well, I doubt it's either of my sisters. Ryo's an orphan, Cye's sister isn't in Japan right now, Kento's sibling are too young, and Ro doesn't have any siblings." 

"Are you sure?" Cale asked. 

"I've known him since middle school. He never mentioned a sibling, just a pen-pal." 

"Where is Strata?" Sekhmet asked. 

"We don't know. He wa-" Kento was cut-off as the phone rang. 

"Koji residence, Cye speaking." 

"Hi Cye. It's Rowen." 

"Hi Ro. We were just talking about you." Cye waved the guys away as they started to crowd him. 

"Look, it's late and I've been offered a room for tonight. That okay?" 

"Should be. Let me check." He put his hand over the mouth piece. "Ro wants to stay the night where he's tutoring." 

"Fine," Mia said, "as long as he's back tomorrow night." 

"Hey Ro? Yeah, it's okay. Just be back tomorrow night." 

"Thanks. Bye." 

"By-" Ro had hung up. 

"Well, it's almost 10:30 and I'm sure we're all tired. Why don't we hit the hay." Commented Cye, after he replaced the receiver. 

The Seasonals looked confused. "Hay? What hay?" Dais asked. 

"It's another term for go to bed." Cye answered. 

"Oh," was all Dais could say before he and his fellow Seasonals headed for bed as the Ronins had. 

************ 

"Ah, Rich. We need to talk." 

"You're right. So, how did you like my books?" 

"I think they are great. A few touch-ups here and there and you should be able to publish it if you want to." 

"Great." Richard was about to say something else when Rowen put his hand up. 

"We need to talk about something else. In your room, I saw a marble. Where did you find it?" 

"On the sidewalk. I slipped on it." Rich was confused. _Why's that important to him?_

"Did the dreams that you had ever say anything about it?" 

_How could he have known?_ "Yeah. The monk said he put it on the sidewalk for me to find. Ro, where's this going to?" 

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this apartment. Those dreams weren't dreams. Everything about the Dynasty wars did happen." 

_Great. Now he's stating to sound like fire-head._

"I know because I was there." Rowen took out his kanji ball, but kept it hidden from Richard's view. "Go get the marble." Richard went to his room, got the marble, and returned, sitting across from his brother. "It's called a kanji orb and it contains your armor." 

"Hold it! Is this some sick joke Ro? It is in very poor tas-" Richard was cut off again by Rowen's hand. 

"I have one too." He brought his kanji orb next to Richard's and watched as they flashed 'Life' and 'Soul'. "You are Polestar, aren't you? I'm Strata." Rowen summoned his sub-armor. 

_So Anubis was right. Ho boy. Then those dreams were true. That means that we're going to be in deep sh-_

"Rich! You okay?" 

"Yeah. Um.....so.....you're Strata?" 

"Yeah...." 

"And....I'm..........Polestar?" 

"Uh huh...." 

"Okay. I think I'll be okay. Yeah. I'm fine." Richard then passed out and Rowen caught him before he hit the ground. 

_He didn't take it as badly as I thought he would. After all, he just found out that all those horrible dreams were real._ Rowen laid Richard on his bed, then went to the guest bedroom and grabbed some pillows and a blanket. _I better sleep in here tonight. Those dreams may haunt him and there's no telling how he'd react now._ Rowen was soon fast asleep in a chair near Richard's bed. Outside the window, the North Star twinkled even brighter for the monk that watched over the two from the balcony.   
  



	12. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA   
  
  
  


Well, we finally learn something about the armor. Now, this chapter and the following ones will be a little faster than the last few. Enjoy!   
  


Chapter 11: The Barrier's Broken   
  


Rowen woke to the smell of eggs and sausage. He noticed that Richard was no longer in bed. _Hope he's okay with everything._ He walked out to the kitchen and saw Rich scooping some scrambled eggs onto a plate. "Morning Rich." 

"`Bout time sleepy head. It's almost 10:30. Hungry?" Rich said smiling. 

"Um....sure. You feeling okay?" Ro took a seat at the table. 

"Fine. Well, except for the.........you know." Rich replied, suddenly very interested in the china pattern. 

"Look at me Rich." Rich slowly looked into his brother's eyes. "You can't ignore something like this. Now, are you okay? Honestly?" 

"I'm.....I'm....." Rich's voice faltered. He looked into his brother's eyes again and his voice stabilized. "I'm fine. You're here to help me, so there's nothing to panic about. Now, how about some breakfast." Rich set the plates filled with food on the table and sat across from his brother. 

"Okay. But after breakfast, I'm teaching you about the armors. Anubis said our time was running short, so we're going to have to train quickly." Rowen signaled with his hand that the statement was not open for debate and the rest of breakfast was enjoyed in silence. 

************ 

"Kayura, this book about the tenth armor," Mia said, "what did it look like? It might be in my grandfather's library. And why wasn't it ever translated?" 

"The Ancient couldn't translate the language, even with the Staff. I think it was too old, even for him. As for the book itself, well, it has a black cover with a symbol on it." She drew with her finger in the air a box and two semi-circles; one flat, one on the left. 

"Well, come on. Let's see if it's there." 

"Alright." They headed for the library. 

************ 

"Okay, it should be safe to practice here." Rowen stated. He and Rich had walked to a clearing in the forest, Mia's forest actually, but far from the house and the city. "Now, first you need to call your sub-armor. Eventually you'll be able to call it by will. Until then, hold your orb and say your kanji." 

"Umm....okay." He held the orb and yelled "SOUL!" Light from the orb enveloped his clothes, and seconds later, he emerged wearing a black and white sub-armor. He looked at himself. "Black. Well, it goes great with my complection." He looked to his brother, now in his own sub-armor. "What now?" 

"Attack me. We need to practice fighting in sub-armor, since that is what we wear for most battles." Rowen got into a defensive stance. 

"Are you sure? I've learned techniques you haven't." Rowen nodded his head yes. "Okay." Rich rushed his brother and faked a left punch. Rowen fell for it and ended up getting a knee in the chest. He countered by jamming his elbow into Rich's ribs. Rich walked back a step before jumping over his brother and landing thirty feet away. "Wow. This thing is a great boost." He ran back to Ro and slid right into his shins with his foot. Ro fell over and tried to kick Rich in the shoulder. He missed and kicked Rich in the stomach. They continued to spar into the afternoon, neither noticing the passing time. 

************ 

"I think I've found it, Kayura." Mia said, removing a leather bound, obviously old, black book. She came down the ladder and put the book on the desk. It had a strange symbol on its front cover and on the binding shaped like the one Kayura drew in the air. Kayura placed the Staff over the cover and it reacted by glowing. 

"Yes. This is it. Open it up. Let's see if we can decipher any of it." Mia opened the book and looked at the very worn pages. The writing was similar to Hebrew, but there was a touch of arabic, and something else about it. She continued turning the pages until she came upon a page with a picture. 

"That looks like Strata." Mia commented. Kayura nodded in agreement. "Why would a book on a mystery armor have a picture of Strata, but not the others?" 

"Maybe," Kayura said slowly, "it shows that Strata is the sibling of the mystery bearer." Their of eyes met before both called for all of the guys. After the initial rush of crowding everyone into the library, Kayura began speaking. "Sage, are you sure Rowen has no siblings?" 

"If he does, he never told me." Before he could say any more, the sky was covered with the grey clouds that everyone was familiar with. The Ronins and Seasonals ran outside in full armor seconds before Dynasty soldiers appeared. The fight had begun. 

************ 

_Uh oh. The guys are in trouble._ "Rich stop." Rich stopped the uppercut he was about to give his brother. "The guys are in trouble. I know because the armors are connected," he said, answering Rich's unasked question. "I know you haven't had much experience, but the best way to learn something is to learn on the ball." 

"Can I quote you?" 

"I'm serious. We have to call on our full armors. Watch what I do and then you give it a try. Armor of Strata, Dow Inochi!" Rich watched his brother transform before giving it a shot. 

"Armor of Polestar, Dow Inochi!" Rich waited for something to happen. When nothing did, Rich looked to his brother, who had a humorous twinkle in his eye. "What did I do wrong?" 

"You need to call your own kanji, not mine." 

"Oh. Armor of Polestar, Dow Ki!" Rich felt power coursing through and around his body. For just a moment, it felt like he had gotten third degree burns. But it lasted only a moment, and Rich watched with interest as armor formed around his legs, arms and torso. He grabbed a handful of, what he assumed was a form of mystical cherry blossoms, and the helmet formed. He put it on and looked towards his brother, who had somewhat of a stunned look on his face. "What?" 

"Um....when we find a mirror, I'll show you." _His armor looks like mine. Well, kinda._ "Come on." Both ran off towards Mia's. 

************* 

"The barrier has been broken." The two figures on the astral plane looked down at the running warriors. 

"I know." 

"Is he ready?" The monk indicated with his Staff at the one in black. 

"Pretty much. His brother will help him through most of what's left. I'll help him when it's needed." 

"I hope they can handle this." 

"They can." The monk faded and Polaris was left to herself. "At least, I hope they can." She returned to watching the bearer of Polestar, prepared to help him if necessary.   
  


Alright! The armor is finally called upon. Of course, Rowen's description of it doesn't do it justice. I just wrote what I thought was the first natural reaction would be in a situation like this. So, here is an armor description.   
  


Armor of Polestar

Kanji: Soul (Ki) 

Element: Plasma 

Weapon: Two Jittes 

Sure-kill: Plasma Storm 

Enhancements: Speed (faster than other Ronin armors, but this is unknown so far by Rich) 

Star Vortex Destroy-another sure-kill, left over from the Dynasty wars (see below) 

Description: Polestar is a copy of Strata with some minor details- 

-In stead of Blue and Gold, it is Black and Silver (respectively) 

-There is no arrow or arrow pack on the back, but two jittes, crossed in an 'X', with the hilts facing down 

History: Polestar was created from Strata for his brother to help protect the world. However, when the Ancient hid the armors, he failed to hide Polestar well enough, and Talpa was able to access its power. He soon learned, however, that he couldn't harness the armor itself. So he created Starlight to hold the corrupted power of Polestar. When Starlight was destroyed, the powers of the armor were returned to the physical armor and it was finally delivered to its rightful bearer. Because the armor's power can be used for either good or evil, it retained some of the corrupted power. Thus, Kayura's ultimate sure-kill, Star Vortex Destroy, is still an option for him to use. The remaining corrupted power also increases Rich's speed (once he learns he can) to that of Kayura's during the Dynasty wars. Later, he learns that he can fly like his brother. Like the other armors, it draws power from its element. Unfortunately, plasma from a star is very rare on Earth. However, when charged with plasma, it will destabilize any form of matter it touches (like real plasma), including mystical armor. Later, when all learn how to control their element better, Rich learns that he can actually call streams of plasma from the stars, but it takes a great deal of energy and although it charges his armor temporarily, once it wears off, he is left very weak. 

Weaknesses: -Plasma Storm's strength is directly proportional to his physical and mental state. It can only be used four times at most, since it has such a large radius that it effects, and there is none of his element nearby to recharge him. 

- Star Vortex Destroy drain Rich of all of his strength, and he loses consciousness the instant the attack is completed. If he is weak enough and uses this sure-kill, he can kill himself, as he learns later. 

-Speed is again directly proportional to his mental and physical state. 

Special: Because of the design, Polestar can only be worn by the sibling of Strata. Anyone who isn't a sibling and tries to call upon the armor itself can receive plasma burns (as a certain Ronin learns later). Also, the kanji's Life and Soul are related in more than one way. As long as one is on the side of good, the other can't turn. They also allow telepathic contact and when their sure-kills are used together, it can rival Inferno. Unlike the other armors, Polestar and Strata's power can't hurt one another, since the bearers are related (IE: Plasma Storm, Star Vortex Destroy can't harm Ro much, and Arrow Shock Wave can't harm Rich much). The connection also allows for some form of physical telepathy; meaning that if Rich is severely injured, Ro will feel it, though not to the full extent Rich is. The two armors also have ties to the D'ni and the Fates, but these connections aren't explained until Beyond Life and Soul, the sequel.   
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA   
  
  
  


Finally. I get to the fight. Thank goodness for Easter break. Of course, I still have to clean up my room and do my home work and that stupid chem project and the stupid list is endless. Anyway, some notes: ~ means telepathy. Enjoy.   
  


Chapter 12: The Battle Begins   
  


"Man, is it just me, or are these guys stronger than last time?" Kento asked nobody. 

"It's not you Hardrock. They've been given some sort of boost." Dais replied. 

"Hey Ryo," Cye called out, "look over there." He pointed by the lake, where a figure in armor was standing. 

"I'll go check it out." Ryo said while running towards the figure. _I wonder where Rowen is._ "He finally reached the armored man. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Talpa's new Warlord of Psychosis." 

"Huh. You don't look so tough!" Yelled Sage, who had joined Ryo. The others soon finished off the Dynasty soldiers and joined the two talking to the Warlord. 

"Where is Strata? No matter. Destroying you will make taking over this world easier." 

"You think you alone can defeat us?" Sekhmet said. 

"Yes. Even you Ancient" he motioned to Kayura, "are vulnerable. You see, I can destroy your mind. Shattered Reality!" All of the Ronins suddenly felt their perception of reality be torn to shreds. They screamed out their mental agony and fell to the ground. "Almost too eas-" 

"Arrow Shock Wave!" The arrow barely missed the Warlord. He turned to face Strata, and was suddenly confused. 

_Two Strata? No, wait. One's black. How interesting._ "You shall also fall. Shattered Reality!" 

"Ro, jump!" Both boys jumped before the psychic sure-kill hit them. 

"I'll take this guy. You check on the others." 

"Right." Richard went to the fallen Ronins. _I wish I could help him, but I don't even know how to fight with these...these...._

~Jittes.~ 

~Huh?~ 

~They're jittes.~ 

~Polaris?~ 

~Yes?~ 

~You only a dream!~ 

~I'm as real as Anubis.~ 

~Great. So, can you help me fight?~ He saw his brother fly across the field. 

~Yes.~ 

"Ready to die boy?" The Warlord dove at Richard, holding a sword posed to kill. Suddenly, Rich brought up a jitte to block the attack. 

_What?_

~Told you I could help.~ Rich suddenly felt Polaris fill his mind with all the fighting skill she could. ~Is that better?~ 

~Thank you.~ Rich lunged at the momentarily stunned Warlord, aiming to puncture his stomach. The Warlord blocked and they continued to fight. 

"Shattered Reality!" The sure-kill hit Rich like a ton of bricks. Then, most of the pain subsided. 

~AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ 

~POLARIS! I'm sorry! Are you okay?~ He didn't get a response. He turned hate filled eyes on the Warlord. "You. Are. Going. To. PAY!" Rich was overcome by an instinct, his armor. It guided his moves. He placed the hilts of his jittes together and started spinning them above his head. Soon, the connected weapons looked like a spinning starfield. 

_That looks like Kayura's old Starlight Sword Scream attack._ Rowen observed. 

"Shattered-" The Warlord didn't get a chance to finish his attack as Richard unleashed his own sure-kill. 

"PLASMA STORM!" The starfield became a dome around the Warlord and each streak of light became a streak of plasma. The plasma streaks rained down upon the hapless Warlord, burning his armor. Some streaks even ate through the armor and burned the skin. He screamed in agony before teleporting back to the Dynasty. Richard stopped the attack and fell to his knees. 

"Rich!" Rowen ran to his brother, not noticing that his fallen friends were stirring. "You okay?" He knelt down to his sibling. 

"You could've told me that a sure-kill caused such a drain on a person." Rich complained. "The first time is always the worst. Here," he helped support his brother. "Let's go to Mia's. You can rest up there. Besides, I think we need to tell the others." 

"Right." Rich leaned on his brother and let him lead the way. 

"Hey guys." Rowen called to the now sitting up Ronins. "We'll meet you at Mia's and explain everything there." He ignored their protests and headed for Mia's. 

_I could really use a shower._ Rich thought. 

"You can use ours when we get to Mia's." Rowen said. 

"I didn't say anything." 

"Yes you did. You said you could really use a shower." 

"I thought it. I didn't say anything." 

"But then....how?" 

"Hold on." ~The big, black bug bled blue-black blood.~ 

Rowen looked at his sibling oddly. "Say what?" 

"Not say. Telepathy." 

"The armors?" 

"That would be my guess. Don't you have a link with the others?" 

"Yeah, but not as strong as the one you just demonstrated." 

"Maybe it's because we're related." 

"Guess so." 

"Hey, is that Mia's house?" Rich nodded towards the mansion not to far ahead. 

"Yep." 

"Wow." 

"Wait till you get inside." 

************ 

"Kayura, was that the tenth armor?" Sage asked. 

"I would guess so." 

"That would mean that Ro has a sibling; and he never told us. Never told me." Sage hung his head. 

"Don't take it personally Sage." Cye said, trying to comfort him. "I'm sure he didn't tell you or us for a good reason." 

"But-" 

"Look Sage, put your personal feelings aside for a while." Ryo said harshly. "We're all felling hurt and maybe betrayed, but we have to find out more about this tenth armor and new Dynasty first." Ryo finished his sentence as they emerged from the forest. Then, they heard a scream from Mia's house and started running there as fast as they could, fearing the worst.   
  


Okay. That 'Big Black Bug' rhyme I don't own. It belongs to the M-A Theater Guild or whoever they got it from. Hope you liked the chapter. 


	14. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA   
  


Yes! I got a new writing book! *like Herbal Essence commercials* YES, YES, YES! Ahem. Any ways, that means that I'll be writing chapters faster. Typing, well, that's another story. Enjoy.   
  


Chapter 13: Semi-Formal Introductions   
  


~What's wrong Rich?~ Rowen sent to his brother, who had stopped screaming just a few seconds ago. 

~I have NEVER seen so many hair products in one bathroom. Not even in the theater. It just startled me a bit. All this for one woman. Sheesh.~ Rowen chuckled a bit. 

~Those aren't Mia's. They're Sage's.~ Richard was silent for a moment. 

~Those.....are........a......guy's? Hehe...haha....hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!~ Rowen smiled. 

~I know. It is rather amusing, isn't it.~ 

"Mia! Rowen~ What's wrong?" Both people just stared at the bearer of Wildfire, who had burst through the front door. 

"What do you mean?" Rowen asked. 

"We heard a scream-" Cale started. 

"Yeas Rowen, what was that scream all about? You said to ignore it." Mia turned to Rowen, who was looking like he'd rather be somewhere else at the moment. 

"Well, ah, that was Polestar. Your' uh, amount of hair products, Sage, kinda startled him." 

~Hey Ro?~ 

~Yeah?~ 

~Is there any hair dye here?~ 

~Hold on.~ "Um, Sage. Is there any hair dye among your stuff?" 

"Certainly not. My hair is completely natural." 

~No, sorry.~ 

~Well, if you can go au natural, so can I.~ 

"Well Ro," said Cye, "you have some explaining to do. First of all, how come you never told us you had a sibling?" Before Cye or Rowen could continue, a noise from upstairs interrupted them. 

"Eight years. Eight years. 

That's how long I've 

Wasted on him. 

That's all, I'm through. 

Albert dear, to put it sweetly, 

To HELL with you." 

~Rich, could you tone it down a bit?~ 

~Sorry. Force of habit.~ 

"He shouldn't be so loud now." Sage kept looking towards the stairs. 

_It sounds so much like....but it couldn't be, could it?_ Rowen brought him back to reality. 

"Well, uh, I didn't tell you during the wars cause I didn't want to get him involved." 

"Why didn't you tell us after the wars?" Ryo asked. 

"Um, I wasn't quite sure when or how to tell you, or how you'd react." The shower shut off and Rowen headed for the stairs. "I'll be right back." 

"So," Kento said, "what do you think he's going to be like?" 

"Well, he can sing, that's for sure." Cye answered. 

"Probably just as smart as Ro too." Ryo added. 

"Do you think he looks like Ro at all?" Sage asked. Before anyone could continue, they heard footsteps on the stairs and turned their attention towards their owner. "Well Ro, where is he?" The figure paused and tilted his head in a confused manner before he looked back up the stairs where another figure suddenly appeared and rushed to stand next to the first one. Everyone gapped at how alike the two were. Their hair even appeared to be the same color. 

"Everyone," started the second figure, who was Rowen, "I'd like you to meet my younger brother, Richard." Richard stepped forward and the other four Ronins nearly had coronaries. 

"YOU?!" They all yelled as the Seasonals looked at them, confused. 

"Um, hi. I guess you four already know me. So, um," he turned to the Seasonals, "hi. You must be Sekhmet, Cale, Dais, and Kayura. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Likewise," Kayura responded for all of them. "How is it that the Ronins know you already and how is it that you know who we are?" 

"He know us from school." Sage said with acid in his voice. He still resented the fact that he lost the talent show to the boy. Rich didn't notice, but Rowen did, and gave Sage a questioning glance. 

"What he said for the first question. And I know you from the dreams fire-head gave me." 

"Fire-head?" Asked Dais. 

"Sorry. That's the nickname I gave him. His name's Anubis." Everyone by Rowen gasped. "So, um, what have you learned about the armor of Polestar? Cause I barely know anything about it." 

"Well," Mia got up and went to the study as Kayura started talking. "We found this book, but no one can decipher it. It's been around for probably thousands of years." Mia returned with the book. "Would you like to see it?" 

"Sure." Mia handed him the book. He took one look at the cover, then looked to Kayura. "One, yes I can read it. Two, is this some weird joke or something?" Kayura and the others looked stunned by his comments, especially the second one. 

"No, why?" 

"Because the language was only created about a decade ago." Kayura shook her head. 

"That's wrong. It may have been rediscovered ten years ago, but it's been around since before the Ancient a thousand years ago." Rich was silent for a few minutes. 

"Well, I suppose that what you say is possible. So, I guess you guys probably want to know what it says." Mia nodded. "Well, the cover just says fifteen. It must've been part of a set." He examined the book a little more closely. "Why is there a page marked?" 

"Well, it has a picture on it. Could you translate what it says for us?" 

"Sure." Rich turned to the marked page. As he was reading the page to himself, he felt his eyelids get droopy. _Oh great. Just what I don't need right now; sleep to catch up with me._ However, he left his thoughts unguarded and Rowen picked up on them. He motioned for Mia to join him in a corner of the room. 

"Mia, could Rich and I have that spare bedroom down the hall from Cye and Kento's?" 

"Why?" 

"Well, I don't really think that he'll want to sleep with Kento and Cye in their room. Please?" 

"Why the sudden interest in sleeping arrangements?" 

"He's very tired and barely staying awake." 

"He is?" Mia looked at Rich and realized that Rowen was telling the truth. "Alright." She walked back to the group. "Listen, it's late and everyone's tired from the battle. Why don't we all turn in and finish this in the morning." She, the Seasonals, and Rowen all noticed Richard's sigh of relief. The Ronins, who were discussing the proposal amongst themselves, didn't see it. 

"I think it's a good idea." said Kayura. The other Seasonals quickly agreed with her. 

"So do I." Rowen quickly threw in, going to his brother to help him stand. 

"Well, I guess we're out numbered." said Cye. "We'll continue this after breakfast." Everyone got up and headed for their respective bedrooms. Rowen supported Rich all the way to the room. After they got undressed, Rowen helped a very tired Rich into bed. 

"Thanks Ro." 

"No prob little star." Rich half smiled. 

"No one's called me that since..........since mom died." His smiled faded. Rowen hugged his little brother, suddenly feeling guilty at brining up such painful memories. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-" 

"No, it's okay Ro. Just please don't call me that again." 

"Sure. Goodnight Rich." When he didn't hear a response, he turned to see Rich fast asleep.   
  



	15. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

by CypherCA   
  


Chapter 14 at last. After the Macbeth final, term paper, open house. *is thwaped with Magic Bubble Wand* 

BlizzardBlaze:: *holding MBW* Finish the intro and get to the fic! 

*rubs head* Fine. Oh, that's BlizzardBlaze. I'd like to thank her for helping me when I get writer's block. Okay, on to the fic.   
  


Chapter 14: First Day in a New House   
  


Richard woke up, stretched, and suddenly panicked when he didn't recognize the room he was in. Then, he saw his brother in the bed next to him and the events of the previous day flooded his mind. He looked at the alarm clock and hurried out of bed. _I must've been tired to sleep till 5:30._ He quickly put on his clothes from the day before and crept downstairs, trying not to wake anybody. As he stepped outside, he ran right into Sage, knocking them both down on the wooden patio. 

"What the hell-" Sage yelled. 

"Keep it down Sage!" Rich retorted quietly but sternly, "Do you want to wake the others?" He got up, brushed himself off, and offered a hand to Sage, who knocked it away. 

"What're you doing up?" Sage demanded quietly while picking himself up. 

"I could ask you the same thing," Rich responded. 

"I live here. You don't. Answer the question." Sage ordered and Rich sighed. 

"I usually practice at five, but I slept in. So, now I have to practice longer to make up for lost time." Sage's mood lightened a bit at the word 'practice'. 

"Mind if I join you? I like to practice early too." _Maybe this kid won't be so bad after all._ Rich bit his lower lip. 

"Um, you can come, but I really prefer to practice by myself." 

"How about I just watch for a while. Maybe we can practice together after you warm up." Rich shrugged and headed towards the field with Sage on his heels. When they were about fifty feet from the house, Rich stopped and started stretching his diaphragm. Sage frowned. _He'll get cramps if he just stretches those muscles. Something's going on..._ Rich stopped the exercising and took a deep breath as Sage finally realized what Rich was practicing.   
  


"His going in the army 

Is the best thing he can do, 

Now you're free to start to do, 

What you wanted to."   
  


Disgusted with himself and Richard, Sage turned and headed back to the house. 

************ 

"Morning everybody." Rich said as he walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked at him. "What?" 

"Where were you?" Mia asked. Rich gave a questioning glance at Sage, who decided that his breakfast deserved more attention than Rich. 

"Well, you could've asked Sage where I was, right Sage?" Sage ignored him. "Anyway, I didn't want to wake you, so I went out to the field to practice." Rich suddenly noticed a certain someone absent from the table. "Where's Ro?" 

"Still sleeping." Everyone said simultaneously. 

"Still? Do you want me to wake him up?" 

"You can give it a shot, sure." Ryo said. Rich turned and went upstairs. Kento shook his head. 

"That was cruel Ryo." 

"As long as I don't have to do it, I don't really care." Ryo answered before continuing with breakfast. 

************ 

Rich walked up the stairs to Rowen's and his room. _I wonder why Ro is still sleeping. He can't be that hard to wake up._ Rich opened the door and saw feet and blue hair. The rest was hidden under sheets and a large quilt. _I wonder where the alarm clock went._ As Rich got nearer to his sleeping brother, he saw the alarm clock, or more accurately, its remains. _I don't think that's a good sign_. Rich thought about how to wake up his brother. First he tried calling his name, rubbing his back, everything that his mom used to get him up. _Guess I'd better try my other methods._ A mischievous smile spread across his face. He first pulled Rowen so he was at the edge of the bed facing away from the door, then tucked the quilt in, and got on the door side of the bed, opened the door, came back, and leaned over his brother....... 

************ 

Everyone looked up when they heard a scream, then looked again as they heard Rowen scream even louder, then looked at Rich, who had just run through the door and sat at the table, acting as if he'd been there all morning. After about five minutes, a very ticked off Rowen came through the door. 

"I want to know who did that to me and I want to know NOW!!" Everyone, including Rich, stared innocently at him. When no one answered, Rowen threw up his hands in disgust and muttered some choice words under his breath as he headed for the shower. When they heard the shower running, Cale asked the question on everyone's mind. 

"Richard, what did you do to him?" Rich smiled innocently and went back to his breakfast. When he was done and rinsing his plate in the sink, he finally answered. 

"Simple. I just yelled 'fire' in his ear after making sure he would be tangled up in his sheets and quilt after he fell off the bed." Rich turned to the stunned faces. "Let's just say that working and being an actor has taught me to get people up creatively." He left the kitchen after thanking Cye for breakfast. Dais broke the silence. 

"That is one smart, dangerous, kid." The others just nodded and continued to eat breakfast; making silent vows to never oversleep, ever. 

************ 

Rich sat down with Mia, Kayura, and the Book. Rowen, Sage, and Cye had gone to get some of Rich's stuff from his apartment and the others were outside practicing on their own. 

"So, how come you can read this?" Mia asked. "Not even the Ancient's Staff can decipher it." 

"Well, have you ever heard of Riven?" Both of the girls shook their heads no. "Myst?" Again, both didn't know. Richard sighed. "Let's just say the company that made those games also created the D'ni language. Rediscovered? They didn't say so except in their little introduction, but it was fiction anyway. That's why I was and still am kinda skeptical about this book." 

"Oh. Well, just translate it please." Rich sighed again, turned to the page that had the picture, and started reading the caption out loud with Mia recording everything he said. 

************ 

"Ro, how come you never told me about Rich?" Sage asked Rowen quietly. "I mean, all those years you talked about your pen-pal, why didn't you tell me the truth?" Cye politely tuned out the conversation to let the two friends have privacy. 

"Well, I just.....I didn't......I had my reasons Sage. And I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but-" 

"Is this the place?" Cye suddenly interrupted, pointing to the apartment building. 

"That's it." Rowen pulled into the underground garage and used the permit Rich had given him, though he had no idea how Rich had got it, since he couldn't drive yet. They went up to Rich's apartment and both Sage and Cye stared at how big the place was. "Okay. Cye, get the CD's and tapes from this list," he handed Cye a list, "they're in that cabinet over there. Sage, in the library, go and get these books." He handed Sage a list of titles. "I'll be in his bedroom getting clothes, toiletries, and such." They all went to do their separate chores 

************ 

Richard rubbed his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Mia, Kayura, we've been doing this for six hours. Can I please take a nice, long, break?" They had gone through only about a quarter of the book. So far, it was more like a set of rules than a book describing an ancient legend. 

"Fine. We'll work on it again tomorrow." Mia said without looking up from her laptop. Rich got up and went to the kitchen to finally get some lunch. 

_They didn't even stop for lunch. It's three in the afternoon. Even when I'm on a roll, I stop to eat. How can they not be starving._ He heard a car pull up as he was putting the finishing touches on his cheese sandwich. _That must be Ro and the others with my stuff._ He picked up his late lunch and headed for the front door. _Maybe I can get some sparing with Ro in before sundown._ He watched Sage, Cye, and Rowen carry his bags up to the room he and Rowen shared. "Thanks guys." Sage again ignored him, Cye and Rowen smiled. Rich smiled back and continued eating his lunch. 

************ 

"Well, that's all from my suitcase." Cye said and turned to his two companions. "Mind if I go start dinner?" 

"Go right ahead," Rowen replied. Cye left and Rowen closed the door behind him before turning to Sage. "Alright, why are you giving my brother the cold shoulder?" Sage visibly tensed and turned to Rowen. "Well?" 

"I'm still upset that I lost to him, okay?" Rowen looked hard at his best friend before shaking his head. 

"There's more. What is it?" Sage remained silent. "Are you still upset that I didn't tell you about Rich soo-" 

"YES!" sage screamed. Rowen waited a moment, to make sure no one was coming in, before continuing. 

"Sage, don't tell anyone, especially Rich, but I didn't say anything about Rich or Mom because of.......Dad. You know how he got after Mom left." Sage knew, all too well. He knew about the alcohol, the beatings, the neglect, everything. He remembered every single time Rowen slept at his house because he was afraid to go home. He remembered lying to doctors about where all the bruises on Rowen's back had come from. He remembered every little detail about Rowen's abused childhood, and the answer suddenly clicked in his head. 

"You didn't tell me because you wanted to protect Rich from your Dad, didn't you?" Rowen nodded his head solemnly. Sage turned from Rowen to the window, and looked at the evening sky, thinking about this revelation. Then, Rich burst into the room. 

"Look alive guys. Dynasty soldiers are headed here and I don't think they're coming for Cye's cooking." All three boys ran outside in sub-armor and joined Ryo and Cye in fighting the army of empty armors on their lawn.   
  



	16. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

By Cypher   
  
  
  


Well, finally, here's Chapter 15. Finally, some action with the villains. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all my friends on the RWML...oh, what the hey, my enemies too. 

Toby:: Stop ranting and get on with the fic! 

Okay, sheesh. There's one of my friends now... 

Toby:: *holds up a pipe* Get. To. The. Fic. 

Yipes! Guess I held out too long. Well, here you go, enjoy! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Chapter 15: A Painful Loss   
  


"Hey, has anyone seen Kento?" Cye asked while spearing another soldier. "I haven't heard or seen him this entire battle." 

"I haven't seen him since breakfast. Did he go out?" Rich replied. 

"Yeah. He said he'd be in the glade." 

"Okay. I'll find him." Rich ran towards the area Cye pointed at. 

"Wait up. I'm coming with you." Ryo said, running to catch up with Polestar. He's faster than he looks. 

"What? Don't trust me to find the glade?" 

"No." I don't trust you, period. 

"Look out!" Rich yelled as a spear headed for Ryo, who barely escaped the deadly throw. "There's more soldiers around here. Watch yourself." 

Like you have more experience than me? Ryo ran to catch up with Rich again when a surge of Nether soldiers suddenly attacked him. He soon forgot about the younger warrior. 

************ 

Rich fought his way past the glade, only to be greeted with more soldiers, but Kento was no where to be seen. "How many tin soldiers are there around here?" 

"Too many." Rich turned to see Kento in full armor behind him. 

"There you are. Help me fight, would you." Rich yelled at him as more soldiers attacked. When he didn't hear a reply, he stole another look at the bearer of Hardrock. The last thing he saw was Kento's face before he was struck on the head and fell to the ground, darkness engulfing him as his armor disappeared with his consciousness. 

************ 

Ryo was getting fed up fighting with the endless supply of soldiers. He had donned his armor shortly after losing sight of Rich. To hell with the forest. 

"Flare Up Now!" 

"Arrow Shock Wave!" 

"Black Lightning Slash!" 

The trio of sure-kills finally rid the area of the foul soldiers. Ryo turned to his friends, who were catching up to the other two. 

"Thanks." Ryo said. 

"No probl-" 

"Where's Rich?" Rowen interrupted, looking around for his sibling. Ryo shrugged. 

"I lost sight of him." 

"WHAT?!" The others stood back as Rowen advanced upon Wildfire, who actually was wishing he had kept an eye on the armored kid. "You let MY BROTHER, who has only fought ONCE, out of your sight?!" He grabbed Ryo's collar, lifted him up, and started shaking him. "IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME?!" 

"Rowen!" Sage yelled. "You're going to-" A groan nearby caused Rowen to drop Ryo and run to where it originated. 

"Rich! Where are.....oh, it's you." Kento looked at Rowen for a second. 

"Good to see you too." He grunted as he tried to sit up. 

"Kento! Are you okay?" Cye asked, helping him to his feet. 

"I think.....oh shit! Ro, man, I'm so sorry!" The others looked at him, confused, as Rowen turned to him. 

"What happened to Rich?" 

"Well..." 

************ 

Kento wandered to the glade. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, but he noticed none of it. 

Just who is he really? Ro's brother? Or a Dynasty trick? He started practicing some punches and kicks on a tree. Eventually, he changed to sub-armor and started practicing more complex maneuvers. 

"Impressive Hardrock." Kento turned to face a young man, no older than him, wearing dark brown sub-armor. 

"Who are you?" The boy chuckled. 

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me. No matter. Badamon! Take him!" Kento saw Badamon appear with some of his Nether spirits. 

"Armor of Hardrock, Dow Gi!" In the middle of his transformation, he felt an evil presence start to take control of his armor. He screamed as the presence pushed it's way into Kento's body, and he lost control. 

"As you can see, I've improved my tactics. Too bad it's not permanent." The boy commented. Soldiers suddenly appeared. 

"Master Talpa, the boy and Wildfire are approaching." Talpa turned to the soldier. 

"Keep them both distracted until Polestar is ours." Fighting reached Kento's ears. "And you, Hardrock, will be the one to take him for us. Go." Talpa faded and Kento felt his body move towards the noise. 

"How many tin soldiers can this Dynasty have?!" He recognized the voice as Richard's. 

"Too many." Kento heard his voice reply. He looked to Rich, but didn't hear what he said. 

Run kid, run! 

~He can't hear you Hardrock.~ Badamon told him. He saw himself raise his staff, and bring it down on Rich's head, hard. Rich slumped to the ground, the soldiers picked up the body, and took it through a doorway to the Nether realm. Then he felt a blow to his own head, as the Nether spirits left his body, and blackness enveloped him. 

************ 

"....and the next thing I remember is waking up to Ro's warm greeting." The Seasonals got into protective stances around Kento in case Rowen decided to attack him as he did Ryo. To everyone's surprise, Rowen got up and walked to the edge of the glade, notched an arrow, and pointed it towards the forest. 

"Ro?" Sage asked, trying to get his attention. 

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" The rage and hurt from Kento's story was obvious as he sent his sure-kill into the middle of the forest. As the sur-kill died, Rowen fell to his knees crying. "Why? We just found each other. Why him?" The others came over to comfort him. 

"We'll get him back Ro." Cye said. He and Sage helped him to his feet as they trudged back to the house. 

************ 

"Hey guys." Mia said. She saw the sad and worried faces of the nine warriors. Wait a minutes, nine? "Guys, where's Rich?" Rowen burst into tears again as Ryo pulled Mia aside to fill her in. 

"Come on Ro. Let's get you to bed." Cye and Sage helped Rowen to bed, before returning downstairs and eating the dinner Mia had finished making in silence.   
  
  
  



	17. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited.**

By Cypher 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hello again. It's me, your friendly author. 

JFKLINKE:: HA! 

Okay, maybe I'm not so friendly sometimes. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Now, for those of you that got the teaser, here's where it's from. For those of you who haven't, here's the warning: This chapter contains some sexual scenes. They aren't too explicit in detail, but if they make you uncomfortable- 

JFKLINKE:: Hell no! 

-then don't say I didn't warn you. Oh, this is JFKLINKE, a fellow fic author. She and I have come to be friends, and if you haven't read it yet, check out her fic Test of the Spirit. It's very good. 

JFKLINKE:: GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER SO I CAN READ IT! 

I'm getting there..um, enjoy! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 16: Violation   
  


Talpa looked at the unconscious boy on the floor. So much power wasted on such an unworthy creature. "Excellent work Badamon. You have done well." 

"Master," a boy, no older than ten in sub-armor stepped forward, "if I may ask, why did you not keep Hardrock?" 

"Because I want him to suffer with the others when he," he pointed to Rich, "turns. Besides, his will is too strong, that's why Badamon had to do it himself. Now, Psychosis, Suspicion, take the boy to the Nether spirits." The two Warlords picked up Rich and teleported to the dungeon. 

"Why did you question Master Talpa?" Psychosis asked as he chained Rich's wrists and ankles to the table. 

"I was just curious. We had Hardrock in our grasp." He unsheathed his sword and quickly slashed Rich's clothes until there was nothing left. They turned and exited the cell. "How long until he turns, do you think?" 

"He's a boy. Inexperienced at fighting, and therefore, pain. Not long." 

************ 

"Rowen, I'm sure he's still alive." Rowen looked to Cye. "Think about it. If they wanted him dead, they could have killed him on the battlefield. He's probably just hanging in a dungeon waiting for us to rescue him." Rowen went back to staring out the window. 

If he's even on our side. Ryo thought. 

"Don't worry Ro. We'll get him back." Sage put a hand on Rowen's shoulder. 

"I'm just worried, and angry," he glared at Ryo and Kento's reflection in the glass, "and why him?!" He punched the wall. "They had Kento! Why'd they take him?!" The room relapsed into silence as everyone contemplated the question. 

************ 

Rich woke up to the stench of a murky dungeon. As far as he could tell, it had been three days since his capture. Another torture filled day. Oh joy. He winced as the felt the Nether spirits power go through him. He'd stopped screaming from the pain a day before because his throat had become raw from them. Ro will come for me. I know it. His body involuntarily jerked from another jolt of power. Okay, need to keep up morale. Um..okay, got one. Grey skies are gonna clear up. Put on a happy face.... 

************ 

Talpa watched the boy's body convulse with pain, but kept frowning at the sight. "He should have given in long ago. Something's not right. Badamon!" 

"Yes Lord Talpa?" 

"Why aren't your Nether spirits turning him?" Badamon frowned. 

"He hasn't turned yet? How strange. I'll be right back." He faded from view. 

"Selene!" Talpa yelled. The Warlordess appeared and bowed. 

"Yes Master Talpa?" 

"How goes the observations?" 

"Fine sir. The Ronins, Strata in particular, seem to be mourning..." She searched her mind for the armor name, "...the boy." She ended when no name came to mind. Talpa nodded. 

"Excellent. Keep-" he was cut off as Badamon reappeared. "What have you found?" 

"He is somehow connected to Strata. Due to this link, his resistance will remain strong. However, if we get him to.....relax his defenses somehow, the spirits should be able to cut the connection and possess him." Talpa nodded and turned to Selene. 

"You up for a challenge, my Warlordess of Seduction?" Selene grinned evilly as she nodded and left. 

************I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Didly didly. There they are standing in a ro- 

"Hello boy." Rich stopped singing to himself and looked at his 'visitor'. He was very surprised to see a blond haired woman with the body of a model wearing a kimono instead of the normal armor. She walked slowly and sensually over to Rich, each step revealed a part of her bare legs. Rich blushed and looked away. A few minutes later he felt her breath on his neck and he shuddered. "You look tense. Why don't you let me..." she started playing with his nipples, "...help you relax." Rich snapped his head to look at her and suddenly found a foreign tongue enter his mouth. He tried to get away, but the chains and her hands kept him in the lip-lock. 

When she finally stopped, she looked down, expecting the boy to have submitted to her will. She scowled as she watched him turn his head to the side and start spitting. 

"What's wrong? Not good enough? I'm sure I can do butter." She grabbed his head and prepared to try the seducing him again when she heard him say something. "What was that?" 

"B-bi-t-ch." Hate filled her eyes as she slapped the boy, drawing blood. Then, she got an idea. She stepped back from Rich directly into his line of sight. 

"If a kiss isn't enough, perhaps this will be." She removed her kimono to reveal nothing underneath. 

Holy.... Rich's eyes widened in fear and horror as the woman approached him. He continued struggling against his bonds as she climbed onto the table. Tears escaped his now closed eyes as the chains caused blood to slide down his arms from the wrists. 

"You will serve the Dynasty, boy." She straddled him and called for the Nether spirits to prepare to take him. 

Good-bye Ro. A silent scream escaped his lips as he felt her force herself upon him, destroying his mental defenses. The Nether spirits eager entered the body. 

************ 

Rowen walked slowly towards the library. Mia had called him for some reason. Then he felt it. 

~Good-bye Ro.~ Searing pain washed through his body as his kanji lit up on his forehead. He screamed and collapsed on the floor. Eventually, the pain subsided. Only one thought entered his mind. 

Rich.   
  
  
  



	18. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

By Cypher   
  


Yet another chapter!! Yay! 

Everyone else:: About time!! *put away pitch forks and torches* 

Um..okay, well, this focus' mainly on Rowen. Also, the last chapter is the only chapter that had that type of stuff in it....enjoy! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 17: Sufferings of a Brother   
  


"What's taking Rowe-" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mia stopped her complaining and ran to the hall. She saw the others already there, kneeling over a body with blue hair. 

"What happened?" 

"We don't know." Cale informed her. She turned back to Rowen, who was sitting up, panic in his eyes. 

"Ro, what happened?" Sage asked. Rowen looked at Sage, then started talking incoherently and far to fast to understand. 

"Slow down Ro." Cye said, but it was futile. Rowen kept talking at the same speed. 

"I'm the psychologist," Dais told the others, "let me try something." He walked up to Rowen, looked him in the eye, then hit him on the back of the head. Rowen promptly stopped, but the look of panic was still there. 

"Rowen, what happened?" Kayura asked. 

"I'm...I'm not quite sure. But it feels as if....a part of me is.....missing." 

"Which part?" 

"Richard. Where Rich and I were connected...it's gone!" The incoherent babbling returned. They brought him to the couch and tried to calm him down. 

"Kayura, what could this mean? Polestar is dead?" Sekhmet asked. 

"That, or he's been turned. If that's the case, we're all in trouble." 

"Why?" Ryo asked. 

"You remember how powerful Starlight was?" Ryo nodded. "Multiply that by ten. The fact that he's the original bearer, and the fact that Talpa will most likely increase his power using the dark energies, that's how bad it could be." Those that were listening paled visibly. 

************ 

Huh? Where am I? Last thing I remember is that wench..... Rich halted his train of thought and looked around. Wait, this isn't the dungeon. Where am I? He turned at the sound of the door opening. 

"Do you think you're ready?" A boy not much older than Ryo asked. 

"Yes Master Talpa." A strangely familiar voice replied. 

Talpa?! Oh dear lord! But why did that voice sound familiar? It wasn't one of my friends..... 

"Very well. Begin training with the Warlords. Soon you will attack the Ronin." The figure came into the dim light and Rich's spirit gasped. 

It-it's me! The figure he was looking at was indeed himself. It was wearing his sub-armor, and looked perfectly healthy. The eyes. They're red. Now I remember. I'm possessed! But, my spirit is still free. Hmmm..... 

"Yes Master." Rich's body left the room, dragging Rich's spirit with it through the wall. 

If I'm free, I can do something. Maybe if I gather enough energy, I can take back my body. 

************ 

"Mia," Kayura said, "that book contained part of a prophesy, right?" 

"I think we got part of it translated." 

"Maybe Rowen knows some of the language." Both girls looked at Cale, who shrugged. "Just a thought." 

"A good one. Go see if Sage can calm Rowen down enough to help us." Mia responded. Cale blinked and went to search for the blond warrior. He didn't have to search far. He found Sage sitting outside Rowen's door and sat down next to him. 

"How's he doing?" 

"He's stopped throwing things." Sage responded. He and Cale had grown to be good friends since Cale and the others had moved in. "But all I've heard is crying since." 

"Think you can calm him down enough to help Mia and Kayura?" 

"I'll try, but no promises." Cale nodded and left. Sage stood up and knocked on the door. "Ro?" 

"Go away." Came the muffled reply. Sage ignored it and silently entered the room. It took him a moment to find Rowen on the bed, crying over a picture. "I said go away." 

"Sorry, but I can't." Sage said, closing the door, and sitting next to Rowen on the bed. Sage looked over and saw the picture. It was of him and Richard in a photo booth. "When'd you get that?" 

"A week ago." Rowen answered before blowing his nose. "Rich thought we should get a professional one, *sniff* but I wanted one that weekend, so, *sniff* we did this. Oh gods Sage! What if he's dead? All because I couldn't protect him!" Sage hugged Rowen and let him cry into his shirt. 

"Look, Rich is smart. He'll find some way to survive." 

"But what if he doesn't?! I'll be alone again!" Sage hid his hurt and rubbed Rowen's back. Eventually, Rowen's sobs calmed down. 

"Rowen, Mia and Kayura are using that prophesy book to try and save Rich, but they need your help." Rowen dried his eyes and sniffed a few times. 

"Tell them I'm coming." Sage stood up and left. Rowen looked at the picture one more time, at his brother's smiling face. "Anything to get you back." He be down the picture and exited the room. 

************ 

Elsewhere, in a place where time and space was non-existent, three figures watched Strata. 

"His love is strong." One uttered. 

"It will help guide him to us." The second one said. 

"I hope you three know what you're doing," Polaris said as she appeared, "and you're not just toying with them." 

"Child, you know as much as we that this is as important to us as it is to you." The third one said. 

"Very well. I wish you luck then." Polaris faded from view. 

"I don't trust luck. She always cheats." The second one muttered. All three of them awaited Strata's arrival.   
  



	19. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

By Cypher   
  


Okay, next chapter..I had a real hard time with the title...also, I've taken a few liberties. Anything I write in this fic I do so with a creative license. Please, don't sue. Enjoy! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 18: Rediscovering Old Magic   
  


Mia looked up as Rowen entered the library and immediately noticed his red puffy eyes. Poor guy. 

"Ah, Rowen. You're here. We need your help." Kayura said without looking up. 

"With what?" 

"Rich translated part of the prophesy, but not enough. Could you see-" 

"If I can translate it? Sure. What've you got so far?" Mia handed him a print out and he started reading. "This thing reads like stereo instructions." 

"We know." Mia replied. 

************ 

"Think he'll find something?" Dais asked Sekhmet in the living room. 

"No idea." The warrior stated. Just then, a blur with blue hair rushed by. Mia, Kayura, and Cale came into the room. 

"Where'd Rowen go?" Cale asked them. 

"Upstairs. Why? Did you find something?" Dais asked. 

"We don't know. He read something, his eyes went wide, and he ran." Mia informed them. The blue haired blur went by again and into the library. All five people followed him. 

"What's wrong Rowen?" Kayura asked. Rowen didn't respond. He was too busy reading a book and the print out. 

"They match!" He screamed. "Why didn't I see it before! It's in story format but still the same! That means...." Rowen flipped to the last pages of the book and quickly read them. Then he sighed dejectedly and sat down. 

"Rowen?" Mia queried. 

"It only says something about rediscovery." Rowen muttered. The others finally came down into the room. Sage decided to see what the book was. 

"It looks like another book about us." He told the guys before turning to Rowen. "Who wrote this Ro?" 

"It doesn't matter." Rowen said before turning to the black book with ancient writing. He skimmed the pages, trying to find something, anything, to help him understand the stupid prophesy. A small picture and caption caught his eye and he struggled to decipher it. He may have known the language, but Rich was the expert between the two of them. 

"Rowen," Ryo started. 

"Not now!" Rowen yelled. He finally interpreted 'first' and 'rediscovery', and he had a feeling this was what could save his brother. The picture looked slightly familiar. "Mia, do you recognize this?" He asked. Her brow furrowed as she thought. 

"I'd have to say Merlin's Talisman, the one he used to banish evil in Arthur's time." 

"Where is it now?" She frowned in concentration. 

"I believe the legend states the Lady of the Lake took it after he died." Rowen grabbed Kayura's arm and dragged her out to the front lawn, where he donned his full armor. 

"Kayura, transport me to England!" 

"What?" 

"Just trust me. I think this is the only way to save Rich." 

"Are you nuts?" Sage yelled at him as he and the others exited the house. "You expect us to just let you go on some half-crazed idea alone?" Rowen glared at Sage. 

"If it was your brother, you'd do the same." 

"I won't send you Rowen. We need you here in case the Dynasty attacks." Kayura said plainly. 

"Fine! I'll go the long way!" A blue sphere formed around him and he shot off into the upper atmosphere. 

"Damn it! Kayura, us the Staff to bring him back." Ryo ordered. 

"I'm trying." Kayura concentrated on the Strata armor. Suddenly, blue and gold flames flashed across her mind, and a feedback of the Staff's powers hit Kayura full blast. She collapsed to her knees as the flames disappeared. "I can't. Something or someone is blocking my ability to do anything." 

"So he's falling into a Dynasty trap!" Kento exclaimed. 

"No, it's not Dynasty. Something, new. I've never felt this before. It's almost like a higher power." 

I hope you know what you're doing Ro. Sage half prayed. 

************ 

Rowen flew over the Earth until he found England's isle and began his decent. As he landed, he looked around for people, and thankfully found none. He approached the lake and stood there for a few minutes. 

"Hello? Lady? Are you there? It's urgent." Rowen watched the surface and a few minutes later, a pale woman with blond hair, cyan eyes, and a necklace of swimming fish flew towards him. 

"Why have you summoned the Lady of the Lake?" 

"I need Merlin's Talisman. May I have it?" She eyed him, then straightened up. 

"You, Warrior of Air, are not a descendant of Merlin. Why do you seek it's power?" 

"My brother has been taken by an ancient evil and I wish to save him." She flew up to him and touched his cheeks while closing her eyes. After a minute, she opened them and flew back over the lake. 

"Your intentions are pure and your power is great. Alas, I no longer wield the Talisman." Rowen's heart sank. "Those that know all removed it from my lake eons ago. If you still wish to seek the Talisman, go to the clouds above. You will find your prize there." She then dove down into the lake. 

"Thank you Lady." The blue sphere formed again and he flew into the clouds above the lake. Almost immediately he spotted the silver handle. As he grasped the magical instrument in his hand, a grey cloud descended and swallowed him up. 

************ 

Parry, parry, thrust, thrust, parry, strike. Rich was following the attack pattern the Nether spirit in his body practiced as he calmly gathered energy. A bit more and I bet I could do it. Then how do I get out of here? 

"Polestar!" Talpa bellowed. Rich's body stopped and bowed. 

"Yes Master?" 

"Are you sufficiently prepared?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Then go and destroy those Ronins once and for all!" Rich teleported to the mortal world, dragging Rich the spirit with him. 

One less problem for me. Hopefully, I'll retake my body shortly. Rich's spirit thought as he watched his armored form head for Mia's house.   
  



	20. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

By Cypher   
  


Here's the next chapter! Thanks again to the RWML and Joanie and everyone else that I've met! Again, creative license, so go easy on me. Another thing, the sub-plots get large here, but they disappear shortly. That's all. Enjoy! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 19: Fighting for Freedom   
  


"Hello? Is anyone here?" Rowen pulled out an arrow and prepared for an ambush. 

"Your weapon is unnecessary Strata." A girl's voice said. Rowen lowered the bow. 

"Where did the Talisman disappear to?" When the cloud surrounded him, the Talisman had vanished. 

"With us." Another girl's voice told him. 

"Who are you?" Three girls stepped into view. They were no older than ten or eleven. The one to his left had black hair and blue eyes. Facing him was a brunette with green eyes. To his right was a blond with brown eyes. Rowen wouldn't have been able to tell them apart if it weren't for these differences. 

"We are what has been." The black haired one said. 

"What is." The brunette continued. 

"And what will be." The blond finished. 

"Okay, um, may I have the Talisman?" 

"You have faced much, Warrior of Air." The blue eyed one said. 

"This challenge we shall help you with." The green eyed one told him. 

"But you must face future challenges with Polestar alone." The brown eyed one warned him. 

"Is that all?" Rowen was somewhat confused about what was going on, but they had what he needed to get Rich back, so he would listen to them. 

"Take our words to heart Strata. You will get few warnings. Now go, save your brother." The three girls stepped back into the clouds and disappeared. The grey cloud faded shortly afterward, and Rowen found himself floating over the lake and holding the Talisman. 

"I'm coming Rich. Hang on." He muttered as he sped upward to the stratosphere. 

************ 

"I don't even know why Master Talpa perceives you as a threat." Polestar said as he slashed Cale across the chest. 

I'd better hurry. Rich's spirit had watched the whole fight, fascinated at how fast he was. It started out with the usual threats, then his body lashed out at Kayura, who hadn't donned the full armor. From there, it was all downhill, from the Ronin perspective. Almost there. 

I can't let him win. I'm sorry Ro, but it's either him or me. Ryo climbed to his feet and looked at Polestar's back. He connected the hilts of this swords together and jumped into the air. "Flare Up Now!" Ryo landed and sagged as he saw Richard getting off the ground. His attack only made the boy pissed, and Ryo saw it. 

"You will pay for that, insolent mortal. Star Vortex Destroy!" The destructive energy's of Kayura's ex-attack headed for the tired Wildfire. 

Now! Rich unleashed his pent up energies into his mind and quickly regained his body, eyes returning to normal. "Yes!" Then he saw Ryo. He looked around but no other Ronin was close enough. "I know I'm going to regret this." He ran with his newfound speed and protected Ryo from the deadly attack by taking the brunt of it himself. "You okay Ryo?" 

"Huh?" Ryo looked up into deep blue eyes. "Richard?" Inside Rich's mind, a battle was taking place that Rich was losing. 

~That was foolish Polestar. You no longer have the strength to protect your body from us.~ A Nether spirit told him. 

If I keep this up, they'll soon deplete me of all my energy. Oh well. Rich formed a small box of mental shields around his spiritual form. 

~Fool. Now you're a prisoner in your own mind.~ 

~So what.~ Outside, in the physical world, the blue eyes returned to the blood red. 

"Sorry Wildfire." The spirit attempted to punch Ryo, but instead howled in pain. "Curse you Polestar!" The Nether spirit teleported Rich back to the Dynasty to be healed. 

"Ryo! You okay?" Sage yelled, running towards him. 

"Yeah..yeah, I'm fine." 

"Why did that traitor save you?" Sekhmet asked. 

"He's possessed. But for a moment, I thought it was actually Rich." Ryo told them. 

"What's that?" Cye asked, pointing to a fast moving dot in the sky. 

************ 

Rowen felt his brother's presence for one moment, and willed himself to go faster. As he approached the field however, he could clearly see the battle was over. He landed and walked to the guys. 

"What did I miss?" Eight pairs of eyes glared at him. He either didn't care or hid his nervousness. Cye finally decided to tell him. 

"Just your brother beating the snot out of us." Rowen half grinned. 

"Well, he IS my brother after all..." 

"Rowen!" Ryo yelled. "We nearly got killed and you show up to tell jokes?! What have you been doing?!" Rowen held up the Talisman. 

"Getting this. It should save Rich." 

"How's it work?" Cale asked. 

"I don't know yet, but let's get you guys back to the house to rest up." With that, he put the Talisman away and helped Sage and Cye back to the house, the other Ronins limping not too far behind.   
  
  
  



	21. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

By Cypher   
  


Well, we're nearing one of the major battles of the story..actually, it's not too big. 

Lady Venom:: Don't give away the plot! 

Oh, right, well, um, oh, reminder. I don't own Ronin Warriors, I'm just using them in my fic. Enjoy! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 20: Preparing for Battle   
  


"Come on Mia. Please try." The guys heard Rowen beg Mia again. 

"I'm sure Rowen. There's nothing here. I'm sorry." 

"Just to double check, Strata ran off to get some magical tool to save his brother, and came back with no clue how to work it?" Dais asked sarcastically. 

"Yep." Kento responded. 

"We're doomed. Look at us. Defeated by a child." Sekhmet said dejectedly. 

"We can't lose hope." Cye told him. 

"Wake up and smell reality Torrent! If Polestar hadn't been weakened by his own attack, we'd be dead." Cale yelled at him. 

"Stop it guys!" Ryo yelled at all of them. They all started yelling at each other as Mia and Rowen entered the room. They ignored the fighting and headed for the front door. 

"Where's you going?" Kayura suddenly asked. The guys stopped fighting and stared at the two. 

"To Rich's apartment." Rowen told them and exited. 

"Don't wait up." Mia added as she left. 

"What are they up to, do you think?" Sage asked no one. They all sat quietly thinking. 

************ 

"Nothing here." Mia said as she put yet another book back in Rich's library. 

"Ditto." Rowen sighed as he picked up yet another. As he opened the cover, some report fell out. "Hey Mia, look at this." He said as he picked up the report. It was a report by Rich on Medieval Sorcery. 

"Think it's in this?" 

"Maybe." He skimmed the pages and suddenly stopped. The page he was on had the Talisman. He quickly read the paragraph under it. Here it is. It says it needs some sort of power for it to work." 

"Such as?" 

"I don't know....wait! Look at this diagram!" Rowen pulled out the Talisman and turned it over. "The bottom is where the power source was." He unscrewed the bottom and looked inside. 

"You know, I bet your kanji orb could do it." 

"You may be right." Rowen took out his orb and placed it in the Talisman. It pulsated a deep blue. "Looks like you were right." 

"Isn't it supposed to light up or something?" 

"I don't know." He screwed the bottom back on and turned it right side up. "What's it say?" Mia read on. 

"It is supposed to light up if the correct incantation is said by the holder." 

"Which is?" He asked impatiently. 

"I can't read it. It's in that D'ni language." Rowen grabbed a pen and paper. 

"I'll copy it down, can you clean up?" 

"Sure." She started putting books back and came across two unusual objects buried under the books. "Hey Ro." 

"Hmmm?" 

"What're these?" Rowen turned around. 

"He still has it?" Rowen came over and grabbed the small white blanket covered by multicolored balloons. 

"What is it?" 

"His baby blanket. Whenever he didn't come to me, he used this for security." Rowen laughed. "He called it Balloon-Weeky." 

"What about this?" Mia held up a racoon stuffed animal. Rowen laughed again. 

"Raccoonie! Mom got that for Rich in the U.S. He couldn't stop writing about it. It kinda replaced me." Rowen's grin faded. "I-I gotta get back to copying." Rowen turned back to the report, holding in some tears. Five minutes later he announced he was finished. 

"Me too." Mia said as she headed for the door. Rowen paused and looked at the two child's objects, debating something. "Come on Ro." Rowen made up his mind and picked up both items. "Ro?" 

"Come on." He closed and locked the door, ignoring Mia's questioning look. "Let's go." 

"Right." 

Next battle Rich, I promise, I'll get you back. 

************ 

Richard watched himself train. He wasn't too surprised how quickly the Nether spirits healed his body. Now he was taking a break from trying to figure out how to escape his self-made prison. Nether spirits surrounded it, dispersing any energy he tried to gather. I knew I'd regret saving Ryo. Still, I'm glad I did. At least now they have a chance at beating Talpa. But me..... 

"Polestar!" 

"Yes Master?" Rich's spirit payed attention to his physical self."Go and defeat the Ronins, and this time, finish the job." 

"Yes Master." Polestar smirked as he teleported to the mortal realm. 

I really hope Ro has a plan. 

************ 

"I'm worried brother." 

"Do not worry. Strata is strong. He'll get Polestar back." 

"I hope so." 

"You worry too much Polaris." 

"She has every right to worry." Anubis said, appearing a few feet away. 

"I'll leave you two." 

"Thank you." Anubis watched the man fade. 

"What do you need?" 

"The Talisman." 

"I know. Strata has found how to utilize its power." 

"But will it work?" 

"It has to."   
  



	22. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

By Cypher   
  


Chapter 21...about time eh? It all comes down to this...for now...enjoy! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 21: Showdown   
  


A day later, late in the afternoon, it begins. 

"Do you guys hear something?" Cale asked. Everyone quieted down. 

"Oh Ronins.....come out and play." They all ran outside and donned their full armor. They found Rich in full armor. 

"What do you want?" Kayura demanded. 

"Oh, world domination, complete enslavement of the Earth, and a decent fruit basket at my bedside. But I'll settle for your destruction. "Rich retorted with a twisted grin. "So long. Star Vortex Destroy!" The hurricane of power headed for the Ronins. Suddenly, Rowen stepped forward and concentrated. The vortex started to head for him and him alone. 

I hope I'm right. Rowen thought as the sure-kill finally struck him. 

"Die Strata! One down, eight....WHAT?!" 

Ha! Rich sent to the spirits. There was Rowen, still in full armor, without a scratch on him. 

"How...how is this possible?!" 

"Guys, cover me." The Ronins got over their shock and confronted the still confused Polestar. Meanwhile, Rowen had reverted back to his normal clothes and placed his kanji orb within the Talisman. Please, please work. He prayed while memorizing the incantation one last time. 

"Plasma Storm!" The sure-kill threw the other Ronins back. "Now Strata-" 

"Now I'm gonna get my brother back!" He raised the Talisman towards Rich. 

"You wouldn't harm your own brother, would you?" Polestar mocked. He lunged at Rowen, jitte poised to kill. 

Beiktei mach. Beiktei gaffir. Beiktei egaine. Nobus plublum etudia mach!" Light erupted from the clawed sphere and enveloped Rich. Rowen's kanji grew bright as he concentrate. 

Yes! Rich thought as he heard his possessed self scream and watched as the Nether spirits dissolved in the light. He lowered his shields and let the light cleanse his whole mind. 

Rowen finally fell to his knees, his now shaking hands dropped the Talisman. He ignored his friends and crawled over to his unconscious brother. ~Rich?~ 

~I'm......okay.........just................weak.~ Rich blacked out as Rowen cut the connection. 

************ 

"NO! Psychosis!" 

"Yes Master?" 

"Kill Strata and Polestar!" 

"Consider it done." 

************ 

"SHATTERED REALITY!" The Ronins were thrown back from the attack. Rowen looked at the Warlord and red filled his vison. He picked up the Talisman and started approaching the armored man. 

"You took my brother. Put him and me through hell. Made him hurt his friends. And made me harm him to get him back. I'll give you exactly five seconds to leave." He leveled the Talisman at the Warlord. 

"Shattered Reality!" The sure-kill washed over Rowen. "What?!" He then noticed a strong blue aura had protected and surrounded the Ronin. Cye grabbed the now unarmored, unconscious, naked Rich and the Polestar kanji orb before running back to the safety of the other Ronins. 

"SHITTE DOTH CASS MYSADE!" Rowen screamed. Green lightning emitted from the lit Talisman and surrounded the Warlord, who was screaming in pain. Purple clouds formed around the Warlord, and one last scream was heard with multiple flashes of green light. Then, it all disappeared; the clouds, lightning, aura, and Talisman, as Rowen collapsed. Sage and Kento retrieved him and they put both boys to bed, pondering exactly what happened before falling asleep from exhaustion. 

************ 

"DAMN THE FATES!!!" Talpa howled. His remaining Warlords cowered. "First Polestar and now my best Warlord!" 

"Tsk, tsk Talpa. Never curse the Fates." A blond with brown eyes said as she appeared. "You never know when they might be listening." 

"You knew this would happen! Why didn't you tell me Future!" 

"The Fates answer to no one." The girl replied calmly. "However, it is not the destiny of the Chosen Ones to follow you. They will either defeat you or you will destroy them." 

"Is that why you helped Strata and told him a second spell?!" She seemed stunned and teleported away. Talpa howled again as the Warlords ran for cover. 

************ 

"Sisters," Future said as she reappeared, "did you inform Strata of a second spell?" Both shook their head. "Contact Polaris." 

"Yes?" She said appearing. "I was on my way over to ask about the second spell." 

"You didn't inform him?" 

"Nor did my brother. Why? What's wrong?" 

"I didn't see him using that spell in the future. How is that possible?" 

"They truly are the Chosen Ones." The black haired one said. "Only their race could change the future without us knowing and know magic by instinct. We must be very careful where we tread. They could be our downfall." 


	23. Default Chapter Title

**Life and Soul Reunited**

By Cypher   
  


This chapter focus' mainly on Rowen and Rich's relationship as brothers, and how protective Rowen is. Enjoy! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 22: Dealing with the Scars   
  


The next day, Rowen had woken up with a splitting headache. After a few hours of explaining things to the guys, he was sitting by Rich's bed. 

"Hey bro. I know you probably can't hear me, but I feel better talking with you." Rich whimpered. "I brought you some old friends. You told me they helped with the nightmares. Looks like you're having them now." Rich whimpered again. "See? Raccoonie," he placed the stuffed toy next to Rich, "and Balloon-Weeky." He covered Rich's shoulders with it. Rowen smiled weakly. "I remember when we were little and when I covered you with Balloon-Weeky it would completely cover you." Rich seemed to be in a more peaceful state of sleep. "I'll be back in an hour or so. I'm gonna get some dinner." He left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

************ 

"Rowen looked up from his meal as he saw Kento enter the kitchen chuckling and searching for something. 

"What's up Kento?" Cye asked. 

"The kid's asleep with some security blanket and a stuffed toy! I'm getting a picture for blackmail." Sage and Ryo grinned evilly, forgetting who was in the room. The Seasonals and Mia backed away and Cye scowled at his friend. Before he could reprimand him though, he saw a blur of blue hair. 

"Ack!" Kento found himself on the floor, a foot at his neck, and looking at a VERY pissed Rowen. 

"Do NOT insult my brother or ever, EVER try to harm him, through blackmail or any other way. Got it?!" Rowen pressed down on Kento's neck to demonstrate how serious he was. 

"Yes sir." Kento replied meekly. Rowen then turned his angry eyes on the chuckling Ryo and Sage, who soon also found themselves on the ground. 

"That goes for everybody! Got it?!" Ryo and Sage nodded. Rowen looked around the room, daring for anyone else to argue with him. He finally left and headed for Rich's room. 

************ 

What he found quickly washed away the anger and replaced it with worry. "Rich?" He entered the room and looked at his brother. Rich was curled up into a ball, sweating, whimpering, and hugging both the animal and blanket in death grips. Rowen sighed. He knew only one way to alleviate Rich's fear and pain when the nightmares got this bad. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into Rich's bed, hugging the shaking boy. "It's okay. Shhhh. I'm here. It's okay." 

"No. No please." Rich whimpered again, then suddenly went limp. Rowen hugged Rich tighter. 

~Rich?~ 

~Ro?~ 

~Yes.~ 

~Oh God Ro! I couldn't stop her! I was so drained...and.....and......and oh God!~ 

~Shhhh...calm down. What's wrong? Tell me the nightmare.~ 

~NO! It wasn't a nightmare! It happened! I-I was so scared! Oh God Ro! I feel so dirty...~ 

~It happened, while you were captured?~ 

~Yes.~ 

~Show me.~ Rowen felt Rich's reluctance. ~Don't worry. It's me. We have no more secrets, remember?~ 

~O-Okay.~ Images flooded Rowen's mind. Days of torture, starvation, then Rowen felt Rich's anxiety and fear raise. 

~It's okay. I'm here. Show me.~ A new image appeared. Rich was still chained to the table, but there was a woman with a kimono. The next few images were choppy, but the last few ones were crystal clear. Now Rowen understood. Anger flashed briefly in his mind before he remembered that Rich could read his reactions, and he promptly hid the emotion. ~Rich, there was nothing you could do.~ 

~But...but.~ 

~Rich, listen to me. You were chained into place and weakened from the Nether spirits. There was nothing you could do.~ 

~Make the nightmare go away, please!~ 

~Hold on...~ Rowen thought for a second. ~Do you remember your third birthday?~ 

~Yeah. Mom brought you and I to the Zoo.~ 

~You were so excited.~ 

~It was my first time there.~ 

~You wanted to see everything.~ 

~You loved the nocturnal creatures.~ 

~While you fell for the sea otters.~ Rowen continued to help Rich push the memory of his violation away until they both fell asleep. 

************ 

Ugh...what time is it? Rowen asked himself as he woke up. He turned towards the clock. Eight. The guys should be up. He turned towards his sleeping brother. I can't believe the Dynasty would stoop so low. They will pay. He quietly slipped away from the sleeping boy and got dressed. He then headed down to the kitchen, where everyone was seated. 

"Good morning. You're up early." Cye greeted. 

"Sleep well?" Mia asked. 

"Me, fine. Rich? Eventually." He placed his palms on the table. "I need to talk to you guys. It's important and about Rich." 

"What is it?" Kayura responded. 

"He didn't turn sides willingly." 

"Who would?" Cale muttered. 

"But, what they did, It's...well..." Rowen hesitated. 

"Oh come on. It's not like they slept with him or anything." Kento joked. He didn't see Rowen move, but somehow knew he threw the fork that was now embedded in the chair an inch from his neck. 

"It's no joke. He was raped." Silence descended the table. "Mia, Kayura, he may be a little distant from you." 

"We understand" Mia sais as Kayura nodded. Rowen faced the others. 

"I don't want any of you to joke or talk about it, understand?" They all nodded. "Good. I'm going to see if he'll join us." Rowen turned and left. 

"I was kidding." Was all Kento could utter. Cye came over, took out the fork, and gave Kento a reassuring pat. Dais spoke up. 

"I'd never thought that Talpa would stoop so low. He never did when we were there." Cale nodded in agreement. 

"Nevertheless, it happened, and we are going to do exactly what Ro says, right?" Mia looked around the table. 

"Right." Ryo said before getting back to his meal. 

************ 

"Go away Ro. It's too early to get up." Rich muttered as he pulled the covers over his head. Rowen rolled his eyes. 

Talk about roll reversal. "Come on Rich. It's nearly nine." Rowen coaxed. 

"No." 

"Rich, you have ten seconds." Rowen picked up a glass of water. 

"No." 

"Fine." Rowen poured the water on Rich's head. He was surprised when Rich didn't even budge. 

"Hafta do better than that." 

"Fine. I will." Rowen bent down and lifted the mattress until he heard a thump. 

"Alright. I'm up." Rich grumbled and headed for the bathroom. 

"Um, Rich. Wanna bathrobe?" Rowen had put boxers on Rich, and that's all he was wearing now. 

"Why?" The not fully awake armor bearer asked. 

"Isn't it drafty?" Rich tilted his head, then blushed as he realized what Rowen was trying to convey. 

"Right." He lazily put the robe on and ambled towards the bathroom, muttering about indoor plumbing and the Dynasty. Rowen smiled and shook his head. 

"He's going to be his old self very soon. I just know it." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Star Light Star Bright comes after this chapter. More details will be in it's introduction. Also, one final note, the next few chapters won't come out for a while. Even though it's summer, I have to do homework, as well as write a short story for Creative Writing class. Hopefully though, I'll be able to resume writing this fic after school starts. Please give me feedback. The more there is, the sooner I'll try and get back to writing this. Ja ne!   
  



End file.
